Run Baby Run
by PutMyFeetInTheWater
Summary: Pessimism usually doesn’t work for everyone, but for those “lucky” few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires “guard dog party” and decides to leave La Push. I suck at summary's full summary inside. Leah&OC. Please read and review
1. Prologue

**A/N-This is the prologue of my newest story Run Baby Run. I really hope you all enjoy it and also enjoy the plot. Most of the story will be set in this reservation in western Alberta and is not an imprint story. If you don't like it, don't read it and if you do like it, keep reading it and reviewing =]. Also, the prologue is in like a letter/ journal format type thing, but the other chapters aren't like that. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "I do not own anything in this story. None of the people, the places, the songs, or anything else. Even the title of this story and the titles of all the chapters are not mine, thank the band We The Kings for that."**

**Leah: "Sure you own some of the stuff in this story."**

**Me: "No, I own nothing. It all belongs to its rightful owners."**

**Leah: "But what about Josh and Kara and Giovanna and Mr. Copper and…"**

**Me: "Shut up, your not supposed to know who they are yet!!!!"**

**Leah: "Oh yeah… sorry!"**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out. **

**Prologue****- I'm staring at your insides (Friendship is a Touchy Subject)**

Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. Full summary inside. LeahxOC. Please read and review.

Dear… whoever's in hell.

There are many reasons why I am leaving La Push. Not only am I leaving because: A) I am bored of my surroundings and B) I am bored of the people in my surroundings, but also for my personal sanity.

You see, life for me hasn't been going very well. I am, you see, a misfit among misfits. The only female wolf among… fifteen other guy wolves. Now I wonder why people call me a whore…

Hey wait, your probably wondering, "What does this bitch mean by 'wolves'" because I didn't explain about my… transformation. Well long story short, I am a "shape shifter" that turns into a wolf, but I like to call myself a werewolf because it sounds so much cooler. And now I'm pretty sure you actually want to hear the long story, because… well who wouldn't want to know about me. Just kidding.

So anyways, like two years, I was nineteen at the time, I got fed up with my father's constant peckering, and I, being a teenage girl, freaked. But instead of just yelling and stomping my feet, I literally exploded. And by exploded I mean I ripped out of my skin and popped out as a gray wolf. Wow did I start freaking out then. Like come on, I just exploded into an animal; I was allowed to be upset. Well anyways, as the story goes, there were other people in my head, one being my ex Sam. They were not expecting me and they started freaking out. Soon another kid popped into my head, the kid being my brother. Well they were expecting him.

So anyways, girls aren't supposed to phase into a wolf, but I did. I don't know what that is supposed to mean, like am I not a girl or something? Oh well, can't get out of it now, well not for a long time at least. And that's one of the reasons I am leaving La Push. The other big one is that the only two people, that are not family, that I have ever felt a passionate emotion for other than hate, left me for things I can't even call human.

See first there was Sam, my high school sweetheart. Oh how much I loved him, and oh how he broke my black heart. All because my ex best friend and also my second cousin, Emily has to come down and KABOOM, I'm now the ex girlfriend. Oh but of course, it was fate. Oh my, I can hear the bells ringing and the angels singing, what bliss… disgusting.

After Sam, Jacob came along. He was three years younger than me and I had known him for his whole life, but I didn't really know him, you know? Well after Jacob escaped Sam's cult, I measured the pros and cons of leaving and staying, and leaving was the much better choice. So after awhile of being in Jacob's "vampire guard dog" party, we clicked. It wasn't a love type of click, but I could actually feel what he felt and visa versa. But then Bella has to pop out her demon span child and KABOOM; I could hear the angels singing once again.

So, after all of this happen, Jacob tells Seth and me, that we can't go home anymore and have to stay and help protect the parasites and the sea monster. Since when did the Loch Nest Monster and a bazillion leeches need protection. So anyways, long story short, I was stuck living in a little shed the vampires built me and eating food that burned my nose. But I'm not stuck there anymore, because I am leaving and never coming back.

So you see, I do have reasons for leaving, unlike all those prissy, stuck-up girls you see on television. I know, this all seems pretty selfish, what with me leaving my duties behind and all, but really I am actually doing everyone a HUGE favor, because I do know that everyone hated hearing my thoughts. They all hated having to hear me complain days on end about how my life is a piece of crap. But you know, being inside their heads wasn't a day at the carnival either. What having to hear about all the baby imprints growing up, hearing about how well the sea creature is getting at killing bears and about how well everyone's partners are at sex.

You know, I'm sure all of you are thinking right now that I sure do hate a lot of things. Which is true, because I do hate more things than I like them, but I do have my reasons. So to add to my list of things I hate, I hate imprints and imprinting. 'Cause you see, it ruins everyone's lives. Not only does it ruin the life you had planned ahead, but it also ruins the plans all the people around you had. And anyways, why on earth are they called "imprints" and "imprinting?"

If you read the definition of imprints it says, "an effect that remains and is recognizable for a long time" or "to learn an attraction to members of the same species or substitutes very early in life," which the first one makes no sense with Emily because no one can recognize her anymore after Sam destroyed her face and then the second one makes no sense for Jacob and "Nessie" because they are not a part of the same species.

Then you look at the definition for imprinting and it says, "a form of rapid learning very early in animal's social development that results in strong behavioral patterns of attraction to members of its own species, especially parents," which tells shows that "Nessie" and "Emily" really are animals…

You know, I was going to go Lemony Snicket style and tell you about why you shouldn't read this story, but I thought it over. Not only would I be taking some amazing authors idea, but I would also be lying. I would be lying because, I actually want you to read about how everyone and everything ruins my life and makes me go crazy to the point I almost get hit by a truck… Oh screw it; I can't waste my amazing idea.

If you are interested in stories with happy endings, you might be better off reading some other story, or maybe not; I'm not sure my story is supposed to end yet. You never know I could get a happy ending, but then again I probably won't. In this story, not only will there probably be no happy ending, but there for sure was no happy beginning and who knows, maybe very few happy things in the middle. This is my life is a piece of crap. Leah Clearwater, that's me, is an intelligent woman and… has pleasant facial features, but I am extremely unlucky, and most everything that is happening/happened/happens to me is/was/were rife with misfortune, misery, and despair. I'm not sorry to tell you this, but this is most likely how the story will go.

Their misfortune began one day at Briny Beach…

Okay so I can't go Lemony Snicket style any longer, but I can go Leah Clearwater style.

Read my story, have emotions and don't follow in my footsteps. Actually scratch the last part; I don't really care what happens to you.

Peace

Leah Clearwater

PS, if you are a cop, detective, vampire or some stupid pack member…

Go suck a cow!

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the prologue of Run Baby Run. Please remember this is not how all the chapters are going to be! Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!! Also I know this was a short chapter, but all of the others won't be this short!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is chapter 1 of Run Baby Run. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "I do not own anything in this story. None of the people, the places, the songs, or anything else. Even the title of this story and the titles of all the chapters are not mine, thank the band We The Kings for that."**

**Leah: "Sure you own some of the stuff in this story."**

**Me: "No, I own nothing. It all belongs to its rightful owners."**

**Leah: "But what about Josh and Kara and Giovanna and Mr. Copper and…"**

**Me: "Shut up, your not supposed to know who they are yet!!!!"**

**Leah: "Oh yeah… sorry!"**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out. **

**Chapter 1****- It seems like heaven and hell are fighting there waiting for you (I Gave Birth To The Twentieth Century)**

Just keep running, never look back. Take a step, breathe in. Another step forward, breathe out. Repeat.

That's what I kept telling myself. Even though I had spent the past two years planning how to run away from home, I never knew it would be so hard. It wasn't like I had anything left in La Push that I needed to stay for.

Seth's face popped into my head. Sure I would miss my little brother, the kid that always cared about me, but he would be okay. He would be turning sixteen shortly; he wasn't a kid I needed to take care of any longer.

Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I thought of Seth. I knew in my heart that he didn't need me any longer, but I still felt an obligation to him…

I shook all my thoughts out of my head and concentrated on the bumpy trail I was following. I was getting much better at controlling my thoughts, but I still did slip up a once in a while.

Again I locked my thoughts up and sung a little song in my head.

_One, two, tie your shoe. Three, four, shut the door. Five, six, pick up sticks. Seven, eight, lay them straight. Nine, ten, start over again…_

It was easier to keep my thoughts locked up when I had something to keep my mind set on. Like singing little kid songs. They kept my mind occupied enough to keep others from hearing my thoughts… even when there was no one to hear my thoughts but me.

_Hey Leah_, Seth said as I popped into his head.

_Hey Seth_, I said back and then went back to my singing.

_One, two, tie your shoe. Three, four, shut the door. Five, six, pick up sticks. Seven, eight, lay them straight. Nine, ten, start over again…_

_What's up with you Leah? _Embry asked, his thoughts showing the events of his afternoon in detail. He was with Rosie, the apple of his eye, the only person that mattered in his life. And she was also Sam's first child… lucky him.

_Mmm_, I answered, keeping my thoughts away.

_Leah?_ Jacob asked. My note flashed in my head so I decided to sing louder.

_One, two, tie your shoe! Three, four, shut the door! Five, six, pick up sticks! Seven, eight, lay them straight! Nine, ten, start over again…_

_Leah! What are you hiding!_ Jacob yelled, then his voice went soft

_Who is it?_ He asked. I stopped singing, what did he mean.

_What?_ I asked innocently keeping my thoughts behind bars still.

_Who did you imprint on? _I stopped running. And paused. Did he really think I would be trying to hide that? I had bigger, more important things to hid…

_One, two, tie your shoe. Three, four, shut the door. Five, six, pick up sticks. Seven, eight, lay them straight. Nine, ten, start over again…_

_Leah!_ Everyone in my head shouted.

_Bye_, I said back and phased back into my human self.

I sighed out of relief. I was very close to showing them all about my plan and that would result in nothing good. I still didn't get how Jacob could think I imprinted. Wasn't I the one who said I would never be able to imprint? Of course Jacob and the others tried to make me feel optimistic about it but I knew they all thought the same. What with Sam's theory of imprinting on the one person who would help pass one the wolf gene. Or Jacob's theory, that you imprinted one someone who needed you in their life, either physically or mentally. See, if either of those theories were true, I would've been imprinted one like that. But no, I was just some strange girly-wolf that nobody needed in their life, other than to use for their dirty work…

Of course I did have my own theory on imprints, every wolf did. Mine was a mix between Jacob's and Sam's and also a part of my own. It was that, a _mal__e _wolf would imprint on the one person that would help them through the rough spots in their life and would also create perfect little children. There wasn't a part of it for female wolves though. To me they went against nature, were wrong.

A break in the trees was ahead. I had a feeling that once I was out of the brush, I would be able to see Seattle clearly. I still wasn't sure where I was headed though. I knew I wasn't staying in America. I would take the soonest flight out of Seattle, paid for by the stolen vamp money, and then head from there.

Maybe I would fly to Spain or Italy, I would stay clear of vamps though, and maybe marry some guy with a nice accent. I laughed at myself then. If I couldn't find someone in La Push, why would I think some European would want me?

Sure enough, Seattle stood before me as I push out of the trees, the branches slicing through my skin. I watched as the cuts healed themselves before my eyes and smiled, happy there was one thing about being a wolf that was actually useful… other than the speed.

As I ascended toward the steel city before me, I looked down at the state I was in. Leaves in my hair, clothing that suited summer, not late March. I also held a large hikers backpack that I took from the physic vamps room, which was full of stacks of money also courtesy of her.

Shortly I was pacing the corridors of the Seattle/Tacoma International, looking for a place to buy tickets for the next plane. Soon I gave up and decided on asking for help.

"Am I able to buy tickets for the next plane?" I asked a helpful looking man at some booth. The man looked at me like I was crazy but nodded slowly. I nodded back at him as my eyebrows pulled together. Was he trying to play games with me, because weren't workers supposed to help their consumers.

"Do you know where I would be able to… you know, purchase them?" The man nodded slowly again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Can you buy any chance tell me where this mystery place would be, or is it in Pepper land. Or better yet are you just lying to me?' The man flinched back and nodded again but answered too.

"Here." I clapped my hands together.

"You see how easy it was to just help out a costumer. Now when is the next flight?" The man glared at me and fought to put a smile back on his face since "the costumer is always right." The man held up two fingers. I rolled my eyes again.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you telling me peace, or two? And if it's two, do you mean two minutes, at two O'clock, in two hours… see where I'm going. Just tell me and I will buy a ticket to when I want to go and we will never have to see each other again. Kay?" the man rolled his eyes and nodded.

"The next plane is leaving in two minutes. If I were you though, which thank god I'm not, I would take the plane to Calgary which is in six," he held up six fingers, "hours. That way you will be able to catch it and get out of my hair." Finally he was being helpful. I nodded, a smirk on my face, and pulled out a wad of cash. If I counted correctly while I stole it, I had one thousand in each wad.

"How much?" I asked and raised my eyebrows. The man didn't look surprised that I had so much money in cash.

"One hundred seventy-five," the man said, his voice un-amused.

"Her you go," I said after I counted out the cash. The man gave me my ticket but didn't release it. I pulled harder.

"I advise you to not try to smuggle any drugs out of this country. You can be put into jail because of that, and then you will never be able to run away from what ever you are running away from," the man said, lowering his voice. He released my ticket.

"Whatever I do with my life is none of your business." The man nodded once more as I stalked away from the counter.

I really must've looked worse than I thought. If some random plane ticket guy could tell I was running away, than what would the police think of me? Oh well.

After the six hours past, I was flying over the beautiful American north. It seemed that the police didn't suspect anything to my surprise. And it seemed that I didn't know where Calgary was either, even after I boarded the plane.

Luckily, I got a window seat, but ended up sitting beside some guy who liked to talk but luckily it wasn't me he talked to. Instead he talked to the woman who sat beside him on the other side, talking about some unknown thing that I didn't really listen to. Instead I stared out the window at the vast world below me. I could see better than most humans, so that made it even better. I imagined myself in my wolf form running through the towns below me, running fast and far…

"Miss," I heard in the distance. I had fallen asleep for the entire plane ride and was being wakened by the man beside me. We were descending to the ground.

"Thanks," I said, my voice croaky with sleep. The man nodded and I smiled in return. I decided to take the rest of the plane ride and waste it by looking out the window once more. The sun was just setting and the ground below me was darkening. Something confused me. I remembered seeing the ground around Seattle and remembered the many trees. Even though the trees had no leaves and the grass was still yellow and brown, there was no snow. But now, as the ground came closer and closer, it seemed all I could see was snow. Vast areas of white, a never-ending white.

"Excuse me sir, where is Calgary?" I asked, tapping the guy beside me. He turned and gave me a face you would give a crazy man.

"Calgary? You know, the place we were going… we the place we are?" I just stared at him and shook my head. "It's in Alberta… Canada?" Ah, I got it. I was in that province with the oil and the cows. The cowboy province. I nodded and smiled at the man. He turned away from me and shook his head. I smiled even wider.

Not only was I out of La Push, I was out of America. I was in some foreign town, where cowboy's road horses and roped cows around the neck. Where people said "eh" and "aboot." I was free.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the real first chapter of Run Baby Run. Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N-This is chapter 2 of Run Baby Run. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review! Also sorry for the long wait, I just left the last chapter so open ended so it was hard to get going again. Also school is gay, enough said. Please review too!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "I do not own anything in this story. None of the people, the places, the songs, or anything else. Even the title of this story and the titles of all the chapters are not mine, thank the band We The Kings for that. I should probably also tell you that Stephanie is the person who wrote Twilight and therefore owns the rights to it and pretty much owns the rights to this story too."**

**Leah: "Why do you always lie. All the people in this story and the ideas aren't owned by all of those people you say own them. Yeah I'm owned by SM but what about all those other people and things?"**

**Me: "I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't own anything in this story, they all belong to their rightful owners."**

**Leah: "But what about Josh and Kara and Giovanna and Mr. Copper and Andy and Jesse and Adeline and…"**

**Me: "Shut up, your not supposed to know who they are yet!!!!"**

**Leah: "Oh yeah… sorry!"**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 2****- Never ever wanted to remember never ever wanted to remember( It's Beautiful After The End)**

As my feet hit the ground one after another, I finally understood the word "bliss." Bliss didn't only mean perfect untroubled happiness, it also meant being able to run on four legs in some unknown country without anyone being able to hear your thoughts. It was amazing.

It had been five days since I had left La Push, I had been staying in an overpriced hotel using some Cullen's credit card I jacked, for the past days but decided to leave. Well I actually didn't "decide," I actually _had_ to leave. Not only was I getting pissed off with the maids who came to clean my room 24/7 but I also overheard this stunning conversation one night at dinner.

It happened the fifth day I was gone as I was eating some disgusting food at Red Lobster.

"It was huuuuuge!" some little kid explained to his father. The father looked over to his wife with a face of question. The wife, who looked quite freaked, nodded.

"And how huge was it?" the father asked the son. The son put his finger to his chin and opened his mouth, his face deep in thought. He answered quickly after.

"This big," he answered, stretching his arms as wide as they would go. The father nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Momma said it was probably a wolf, but I asked Miss Murphy and she said wolves don't actually look like coyotes. She said that we probably got confused and the doggie was probably not that big. She said wolves don't even get that big."

I froze. Had this small family seen my roaming around as a wolf? Impossible; I hadn't tried out the wolf thing just yet. Did someone somehow follow my to Canada? I shook all the ideas out of my head and concentrated on the food in front of me. I still could overhear the family of three talking though.

"Momma says she's gonna take us back there and we're gonna try and get a picture of the doggie. I wanna try and catch it and keep him as a pet. He would love me forever and be my guard doggie…" The mother interrupted the little boy.

"But Andy, the doggie was with those other doggies remember. He was in a pack. We can't take him away from his family." Andy nodded but I didn't notice, I was to worried about there being more then one "doggie." Had Jacob made the whole pack come to get me? I shook with anger just thinking about it. The family's little conversation continued.

"So where did you and momma see these dogs?" the father asked, playing along with his son's game. The son shrugged his shoulders and looked towards his mother.

"Down around Banff when we were hiking on the weekend. The family we were with told us we were close by the Morley Indian reserve." The father nodded as I memorized the location she said. Right then and there I decided I was going to go there and see what Jacob or whoever wanted.

Back in the present, I was running through the brush somewhere on my way to Morley. It was my first time being wolf since I left La Push and I wasn't sure if I was no longer able to hear the rest of the pack, or if no one was there. Either way I was happy to be alone with my thoughts…

_LEAH!_ Seth yelled in my head. I cursed to myself for jinxing it.

_Where the hell are you Leah? We all just found your note and we thought you like killed yourself or something._ I sighed and locked up my location inside my head. I would tell Seth everything else, but where I was.

_Seth calm down. Now tell me, how long do we have until the rest of the pack phases?_ I asked.

Well Jacob is with Nessie, and Quil is with Claire and Embry is with Rosie… so I'll say we have a long time.

_What is there like some party happening that you weren't invited to? _

_Yeah. It's Rosie's first birthday and all the guys wanted to go and they needed someone to be on patrol to look out for you…_ Seth's mind flashed to his thoughts of him being the only person in the pack who didn't imprint yet, other than me. But now I was gone and he was alone. I felt like I was on the verge of tears again.

_Hey Seth don't worry; Kim's having her baby soon right? Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll have the perfect little girl for you to imprint on_, I said trying to sound hopeful.

_But maybe not. Maybe us Clearwater's aren't supposed to be able to imprint. Leah why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I would've come too._ Seth's mind flashed images of me and him as kids. We were always together, always fighting on the same side, but now we were apart.

_I'm sorry Seth. Really._ I wined, not knowing what else to say. Seth shrugged his shoulders and told me he was phasing back.

_No Seth wait_, I said. Seth stopped and turned his attention to me.

_Let me show you something,_ I said running in the direction I had seen a beautiful scene. Once I broke through the trees I was in a clearing in front of some mountain. Seth stared through my eyes at the mountain in front of me, his mind boggling as he tried to figure out where I was.

That's when I heard the music coming through the trees. It sounded distance, but it still meant one thing, I wasn't alone in the forest. Someone was near and I didn't think they would think it normal to see an over sized wolf in a almost wolf free country.

In a faint whisper I heard the words…

_This is our town_

_This is our town_

_This is our town_

_(What are we running for?)_

_This is our town_

_(What are we running for?)_

_This is our town_

_(This is our town)_

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Run Baby Run. I know it wasn't very long and I didn't update in a long time, sorry. I'll try to update sooner next time and try to make it longer. I'm not making any promises, but I will try very hard. =] Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N-This is chapter 3 of Run Baby Run. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review! Also sorry for the longish wait, but at least it wasn't as long as chapter 2's wait. Its not super long, but I'm not really good at writing long chapters. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "I do not own anything in this story. None of the people, the places, the songs, or anything else. Even the title of this story and the titles of all the chapters are not mine, thank the band We The Kings for that. I should probably also tell you that Stephanie is the person who wrote Twilight and therefore owns the rights to it and pretty much owns the rights to this story too."**

**Leah: "Is it actually true that there is a Clearwater Country?"**

**Me: "Yes and a Clearwater lake and a Clearwater river. Pretty amazing huh? And all of them are in Alberta too!!"**

**Leah: "That is sweet. I better get to go there in this story!"**

**Me: "Hmm maybe…"**

**Leah: "Fine be that way!**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 3****- Can't you see that this is the proof you need(Headlines Read Out)**

_Seth I have to go,_ I said in a rush. I felt Seth's face drop as I said the words. He seemed to be able to enjoy the scene of the mountain…

_No Leah you can't leave. Everyone misses you and I miss you and you can't go now. Come home,_ Seth whined. I laughed silently as he said that everyone missed me.

_It's true Leah. And I miss you. Come home,_ Seth pleaded.

No I can't come home, not yet…

_But Leah, when? Or are you never going to come home?_ Seth's voice changed to anger.

_I will come home. But not until I stop phasing okay?_ Seth whined but didn't say anymore. I decided a goodbye wouldn't turn out to well and phased back before Seth, or me, could say anything else.

As I slowly put my clothing back on and grabbed my bag off the ground –it was on the ground since I had to carry it in my mouth– I remembered the reason why I had phased back. My mind clicked when I realized that I wasn't the only one in this forest.

As I followed the music, barely audible with my human ears, I wondered who the hell was in the middle of the forest with a boom box. If I were still in La Push, it wouldn't have been a strange thing, since us wolves do like our solitude.

I shook my head of all thoughts concerning La Push; I didn't think I could handle anymore of it. It wasn't hard just thinking about La Push, it was hard thinking of all the memories I had scraped into the trees, both literally and figuratively. Mostly I was thinking all the memory before all this wolf mumbo jumbo…

"Hello," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see a man, maybe three or four years older than me sitting on a log, the boom box behind me. I heard the blaring music coming out of it, I was confused. I could I had not noticed it before…

"Mmm, some antisocial who just likes to wander in the deep forests all alone are you?" the man asked again. I rolled my eyes.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked the man, his piercing gray eyes staring me down.

"Doesn't matter to me, but I guess it should…" the man said trailing off at the end. He closed his eyes for a second then opened them again. This time his eyes weren't as piercing, but they seemed more confused. Our eyes meant, with an awkward silence following.

"This is our town," I said, naming the title of the song that was playing. The guy looked up at me and smiled.

"Not your town," he said, a smug smile still stretched across his face.

"That's not what I…"

"I know what you meant. And what I meant was, you don't live here. You new?" he asked. I assumed he meant Morley so I decided to lie.

"Yeah, I am."

"Hey what would you say if I changed this song to Don't Speak Liar?" I gave a face of confusion. What the hell did he mean?

"It's a joke you know? You're lying, I should change it to Don't Speak Liar?" He paused again, waiting for an answer, "Okay so you can't take a joke."

"No that's not it. I wasn't lying…"

"Mmm. So you expect me to believe that you moved into Morley even though there were and still aren't any houses for sale?"

"Well I moved in with my aunt…"

"Don't lie to me. I can catch anyone's lies and I am also the eyes, ears and fists of Morley. So don't try to pull that one on me." I blinked a couple times as this man explained to me.

"Okay, so I lied. Whooptie doo. I'm out of here anyways." I gave a little wave of my hand and walked swiftly away from the man. I would brake off into a run once I got away from him.

"You're not going anywhere," the man said as he ran up to me and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away, using all my wolfy strength, but I couldn't. I didn't get how one human man could hold off a female wolf. I looked at his eyes again, making sure he wasn't a vampire that was about to tear me to shreds. His eyes were still a safe gray. And when I really looked closely at the man, his skin was the exact shade as mine.

"Let go of me," I said when I found out he was stronger than me. He didn't let go but instead pulled me out of the trees. I didn't notice but he also grabbed his boom box on the way. Within minutes we were on a small dirt road, I never knew I was so close to civilization.

"Where are you taking me, because if you're going to rap me go ahead, cause what does it matter to me? My life is worthless already," I muttered, too softly for humans to hear.

"Hey, don't say stuff like that. And no I'm not going to rap you. I'm taking you to my father and he can decide what to do with a trespasser. I have a good feeling about you though," the man said. I was amazed he had heard me.

Within a couple of minutes we were at a small, cabin like house. I assumed it to be this mans house.

As he pushed me into the house, I looked around. It had a certain "at home" type feeling to it. It reminded me of my house, but instead of pictures of coyotes on the walls, I had wolves…

"Is that Josh?" I heard a small, girly voice ask.

"Yep it's me," the man whose name was supposedly Josh answered. "Whose all here," he called back.

"Your father is here, Kara, Giovanna and of course I'm here," the high voice called back. Josh nodded and pulled me through a series of small rooms until we were where everyone else seemed to be.

All of the faces looked surprised to see Josh pulling me in behind him. Only one girl didn't look surprised as she muttered something under her breath.

"Whose this?" the older man who I assumed to be Josh's father asked.

"Trespasser," one of the girls said before Josh could answer. It wasn't the same girl who hadn't looked surprised and it wasn't the girl who had spoken before.

"She was roaming the woods, looked suspicious, thought I should bring her in," Josh said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mmm and what's your name?" the older man asked me. I didn't have enough time to come up with some fake name.

"Leah Clearwater," I said clearly. The unsurprised looking girls face lit up and then the girl who had answered for Josh face also lit up.

"Mmm, are you up from Clearwater Country?" the man asked. I shook my head and thought to myself; no I'm from La Push.

"La Push?" one of the girls whispered. Did I say that out loud?

"Do you have any family?" the man asked again. I nodded slowly, confused with the question.

"Any brothers?" Again I nodded slowly.

"Stop the questions dad," Josh said sternly and then he turned to me, finally letting go of my wrist. He turned quickly away and looked strait at on of the girls.

"Giovanna," he whispered, "explain to Jesse and me what the hell is happening."

The girl named Giovanna smiled and turned to look me in the eyes. I noticed she had the same gray eyes as Josh, and so did the other girls. I felt my heart speed up.

"You're not human."

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Run Baby Run. I know it wasn't very long and I'm sorry. I'll try to update sooner next time and try to make it longer. I'm not making any promises, but I will try very hard. =] Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!! And did you guys see the New Moon Trailer. It was amazing, just not the paper cut part… REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N-This is chapter 4 of Run Baby Run. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review! Also sorry for the longish wait, but I just started finals and they are just soooo stupid. This chapter is much longer than my last chapters so I hope you enjoy it =] ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "I do not own anything in this story. None of the people, the places, the songs, or anything else. Even the title of this story and the titles of all the chapters are not mine, thank the band We The Kings for that. I should probably also tell you that Stephanie is the person who wrote Twilight and therefore owns the rights to it and pretty much owns the rights to this story too."**

**Leah: "I don't like the end of this chapter."**

**Me: "And why is that? I'm not changing it!"**

**Leah: "It's too emotional. Like really."**

**Me: "Not my fault, it's yours."**

**Leah: "Fine be that way!**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 4****- **_**I am not the kind that puts the pistol away before letting it ring out**_**(Headlines Read Out)**

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to hide my surprise and fear. Since the moment I had met this small gathering of people, I knew something wasn't right about them. They seemed to know too much about anything and seemed to know things before I even said them. I would've guessed for them to be vampires except for their lack of pale skin and they all shared the same piercing gray eyes…

"You know what she means," hissed the girl whose name was neither Jesse nor Giovanna. I turned to her and slowly shook her head, ready to play innocent.

"Kara," Josh said between clenched teeth. I turned to him, to see him fuming with anger. Luckily this anger wasn't towards me, but rather towards the girls in the room. I looked away from Josh to scan the room.

In this room there were six people, including Josh's father and myself, but only four people I was really concerned about. They seemed to look like average Native American humans. All of them had a glossy red/brown skin tone, only a shade or two lighter than my own and they all had dark brown hair, wore in many different styles.

The girl Josh had called Giovanna wore her hair semi-curled and down. It seemed to me that it would get in the way a lot, since she also had overgrown bangs that must've once fell over her eyes.

The other girl, who I assumed to be Kara, had her hair cut short and wore it jelled into little spikes, the way Alice wore her hair. Kara looked at me, her gray eyes meeting mine, as I mentioned her name. I looked towards Jesse.

Jesse wore her hair the way scene/emo girls wore their hair. What with the side swept bangs and the big poof. Unlike most girls, though, Jesse could actually pull it off.

I turned to Josh once more and saw his hair was short, and flipped out at the sides. I couldn't really decide whether or not it looked good on him or not. He turned to me as I was analyzing his hair.

"You surely aren't human. Please explain that to us. I thought only the boys of La Push were supposed to be wolves?" I flinched away from his words, not because it surprised me that he knew them, but because he said it exactly the way Sam did when her was asking Billy about me. Only after I bit down on my lip did I notice what he said. My mouth dropped open as I took in the shock of his words.

"We know many things you don't know Leah. Now please stop pondering on stupid theories about _us_ and explain," Kara spat out at me merciless. If I were being myself at the time I would've used one of my great comebacks on her, but I was still frozen in time.

I blinked a couple times, as the room spun around me. I felt like I was going to be sick, or worse… explode.

"Josh, maybe you should take Leah outside and get her to explain there. She looks… not well. And the room is getting a little… tense," Josh's father said quietly. Josh nodded to his father and put his hand on the small of my back, leading me outside.

Once outside, I felt much better. The cold March air of Canada refreshed me and I felt much better away from the room of… people.

"Not here. Kara can still hear," Josh said as I took a seat of the steps going up to his house. I stood up and followed him.

Soon enough we were deep in the forest, around the place where we first… met.

"I'm sorry about that," Josh said as he took a seat on a fallen tree. I took a seat beside him and stayed quiet.

"I guess you must be freaked and probably pretty annoyed, I know I am." I shrugged and looked out into the forest.

"You remind me of someone," Josh said trailing off. It turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"You ever going to say anything?" Josh asked. As an answer I shrugged again.

"Fine how about I start off by explaining all of… this," he said, motioning with his hands. "I guess it started about five years ago. Don't know how, why or what really happened because it was never recorded before us, if it ever did happen. It happened to me third. I was seventeen, minding my own business when BOOM I… what would you say? Morphed into some monster. Phased into some animal. Or how about just changed? Yeah I just changed one day into some wolf-sized coyote. Freaked me out for days, but I guess you know what that like.

"Jesse was the first of us to change, and then Adeline was. Kara was fourth, and then Giovanna just changed last year. We lost Adeline two years ago though. She was killed by a… vampire, or you would call it a cold one. Never saw it again." I blinked a couple times, remembering the little boy Andy's words,

_Momma said it was probably a wolf, but I asked Miss Murphy and she said wolves don't actually look like coyotes…_

"Not going to say anything eh?" Josh said after my prolonged silence.

"Yeah, it's just… I didn't know there were others like us…" I said shaking my head. Josh smiled and ruffled his short hair.

"That's exactly what Adeline said when we found out there were others like us. We would have never known, but some man from your pack was up in Canada." My eyes widened.

"Who was up here?" I asked, trying to think about who it could've been.

"It was a long time ago. He said he wouldn't tell his pack about seeing us, so that's probably why you don't know. I think his name was Jacob or something like that." Jacob. Of course. He had been up in Canada before, but I never knew he had met anyone…

"Enough about that though. The past doesn't matter. I thought girls weren't…"

"Yeah they aren't. We don't even know why I'm a wolf. Sorry but I can't help you there," I said interrupting Josh.

"It's okay, not your fault you don't know." I nodded and looked down.

"Wow," Josh whispered under his breath. I turned to look at him and he was looking at me. I smiled at the awkwardness and he shook his head.

"You really remind me of someone," he said again. I nodded and looked away, a little flattered, but at the same time a little scared.

As I stared off into the trees, my mind spun on all the information my mind just took in. Everything from the little pack of oversized coyotes to finding out Jacob knew all about this but never told a thing flew in my mind.

"Hey I forgot to explain something else," Josh said, knocking me out of my trance. I turned to him and saw his eye sparkling with something I rarely saw anywhere anymore, excitement. He smiled at my slyly and I shifted my eyes from right to left.

"You aren't wondering why and how everyone seems to know what you are going to say, where you were from and how I knew you were lying when you were doing a great job lying?" I paused waiting for him to explain.

"Well you see, we are like vampires in a way, while at the same time being like you. See, we have… supernatural powers, kinda. We aren't like the vampires in the way that we are amazing at our powers, because we actually kind of suck at them.

"Take Giovanna for example. She is able to tell the future, but only in small little flashes. They're kind of like premonitions humans have but she is able to tell what they are. She saw you coming I think, since she didn't seem surprised when I walked in with you trailing behind me.

"Kara can read minds, in a way. She can kind of feel your thoughts, but it varies from person to person. She seems to be able to hear average humans the best, vampires are the hardest.

"Jesse can't really do anything really special, but don't tell her I said that. All she can do is boil water… just kidding. But no, boiling water would make her power look fun. All she can do is feel people's relationships with each other. She gets this little vibe about how well people get along…

"Then there's me. I can't really do the best thing either, but it's better than Jesse's. I can tell when someone is lying. I get this little feeling when someone isn't telling the truth and I always get it right… But who knows, I could just be good at seeing through peoples lies." Josh stopped and took a deep breath. He smiled at me and then looked down. I didn't know what to say. Sure, he had answered all the questions that were bulging through my mind, but…

"Now you're pretty freaked out huh?" Josh said breaking my chain of thoughts. I looked at him and saw him smiling like someone who just admitted he had HIV. I shook my head.

"Why would I be freaked out? I already had to live… what two… maybe three years with people who could do pretty much the same stuff. Like I'm pretty used to it, it's just annoying as hell," I told Josh watching his face. He blinked a couple times before he said anything back.

"Wh… what do you mean? I don't get it, what?" He said totally stunned. I looked back at him, my face probably saying 'are you stupid?'

"Didn't Jacob tell you why he was up in Canada?" I asked him.

"No, all Jacob said was he was having girl troubles…" I nodded and laughed internally. "Explain please," Josh said after a while.

And I did explain. I told Josh the whole story, from the very beginning. I told of Sam and mine relationship. About the vampire war, about the human/vampire child. All the while he stayed quiet, and at times nodded at something in the end. In the end all he said was one single, quiet statement.

"You've been through so much Leah," Josh whispered after a long pause. I turned to him to see him looking down at the forest floor. Suddenly a tear fell from my eye.

"Are you okay Leah?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned to see Jesse standing there, her face red from running. I nodded as she came and pulled me up from the log, Josh followed.

As we walked slowly back towards the house I turned to see a wolf-sized coyote in the trees, it's eyes piercing me as I walked past it. I assumed it to be one of the other girls, but as I turned to find Josh, he was nowhere in sight.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter of Run Baby Run. Summer is on it's way and hopefully that mean more chapters, but who knows. I'm not making any promises, but I will try very hard. =] Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!! Also you do not know how hard it is to not make the vampires in this story like the ones in The Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice! Really if you liked Twilight, which you probably do… read The Vampire Chronicles. The first of the huge series is Interview with the Vampire and it is also a movie with Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise =] So good day and… REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N-This is chapter 5 of Run Baby Run. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review! Also sorry for the longish wait, but it's Stampede season =] and I just got back from camping! I'll try to update before I leave for my HUGE family reunion but there are no promises. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "I do not own anything in this story. None of the people, the places, the songs, or anything else. Even the title of this story and the titles of all the chapters are not mine, thank the band We The Kings for that. I should probably also tell you that Stephanie is the person who wrote Twilight and therefore owns the rights to it and pretty much owns the rights to this story too."**

**Leah: "Wow."**

**Me: "What's wow?"**

**Leah: "You always write the same thing. You are soooo not original."**

**Me: "Fine next time it'll be different!"**

**Leah: "Thank you =]"**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 5****- **_**So where's the upside to this story or the obvious typical ending **_**(Headlines Read Out)**

"What happened Leah? Did Josh hurt you?" Jesse whispered as we made our way back to Josh's house. I was still stunned from seeing Josh as a coyote to speak. He was probably just a little taller than I was in wolf form but I was buffer. His topcoat looked grayish brown while his belly was the color of the snow that covered the ground. His paws and parts of his face were reddish-brown in color and his whole body was covered in black tips. I was still shaken from the sight of him.

"Leah please answer me. What did Josh do that made you cry?" Jesse pleaded again. We were already at the house by then. I shook my head as Kara came forward to hear my answer.

"Josh didn't do anything. I'm just… remembering my past," I whispered. I was sure they were pulling the whole thing out of proportion. Only one tear had fallen down my face, you could not possibly call that crying.

"Oh," Jesse said as Kara walked back to her seat. Jesse followed her lead and took a seat on the couch beside her. That left me standing alone.

"He'll be back soon," Giovanna, said, her voice having no emotion in it. I hadn't noticed but I was staring out the window behind the couch. Outside the window wasn't very interesting, just snow and trees, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from it. Maybe that was why Giovanna had mentioned Josh.

"What makes you think I'm waiting for him?" I asked, also hiding the emotion in my voice. I didn't wait for Giovanna's response as I stalked out of the room.

I wasn't sure what was the meaning of my leaving, but I just left. The three girls in that room, since Josh's father was no longer there, didn't seem to enjoy my company…

"Well Giovanna doesn't, but don't worry about her," Kara, the mind reader said as she suddenly appeared beside me. I stopped walking and turned to her. Kara smiled and pulled me outside. This time we didn't walk to far, just to the end of the yard.

"I don't think I told you my name, but I'm sure you know it by now, I'm Kara Feldman." I nodded as Kara introduced herself. I already knew she didn't need me to introduce myself because of her magical skills.

"Sorry to be so nosy, but I have a question. I was looking up things about the Quileute's, because we were trying to find out more about your little pack, and we came across some legends. They said that people fall in love by love at first sight pretty much, but it doesn't describe it that way. It describes it more as your focus changing from the world to that one persons life. The thing is, Josh and the rest of the gang including me, have different opinions on this.

"I think it's when a man-wolf, or female in your case, sees that certain someone and its like finding that one missing piece to that puzzle you were making. Your brain clicks and finally you can see the whole picture and that picture is the imprintee. They don't fall totally in love with them, but they are forever focused on the one being you know?

"Then theres Giovanna who thinks the whole thing is a load of crap. She doesn't not believe in it, but she thinks it's 'kinda stupid. She doesn't believe fate should be able to pick your soul mate, it just isn't fair.

"Jesse pretty much thinks the same as me, but she thinks the reason someone imprints on someone is because the person who isn't a wolf needs help in life. That the only reason is because they wouldn't survive if they didn't have each other.

"Josh on the other hand refuses to believe in this. He says it probably does happen, but it's physiological not physical like how your legends say it is. He thinks that if the person is strong enough, he can break the imprint."

I nodded once Kara was finished. I knew that Kara and Jesse's view on imprints was true and I agreed with Giovanna's, but I wished for Josh's to be true. The thing was though; if Josh's was true, I would be married to Sam and probably have a million children…

"So have you imprinted?" Kara whispered slowly. I shook my head and turned my head to look into the woods. Josh was standing in human form barely inside the forest, his face holding no emotion. He stalked up to us slowly.

"I don't think that anymore Kara. I think of it more like suicide love. You know, where you would die for someone you loved. When you meet that one person and every time you see them or even hear their voice you fall in love over and over, the fall becoming harder each time." Kara stared at Josh her mouth open wide. Her head turned from him to me, him to me but Josh shook his head.

"I only wish we could imprint Kara, life would be much easier that way," Josh said quietly as I got the connection. Josh wished he had imprinted on me, but he didn't.

"What are you talking about, it might not be hard for the couple, but for everyone else their life goes spiraling down," I whispered. Josh's eyes flew to mine and I imagined what it would be like to imprint.

_As Josh's head turned towards me our eyes met and the world flew upside down. If I were stupid I would've thought I was dying and then coming back to life. It felt as though the last 21 years of my life had passed within a blink of an eye compared to that moment. I felt as though I was a balloon filled with helium with Josh at the other end of my string, holding me to earth…_

To bad it would never happen.

"Leah?" Josh's voice woke me. I sat up and looked around. I was in a room, on a bed and Josh was standing over me.

"Hey Josh, what happened?" I asked stretching my arms. Josh's eyes were filled with fear.

"You passed out." I nodded my head and laughed.

"Well," I said and got up off the bed. Outside the window it looked sunny so I decided I had stayed with the coyote people long enough.

"Where are you going?" Josh said as I made my way to the front door. I turned to him and shrugged my shoulders.

"'Dunno yet. Maybe up to Alaska or take a plane to Spain or something. I don't think you should have to put up with me any longer you know? Maybe I'll…"

"You can't leave Leah," Josh interrupted me, "you know so much about things. And… you just can't leave."

I laughed and nodded my head. "Even if you do _need_ me I'm not so sure if your… pack wants me here."

"Sure they do. Well not Giovanna, but she's young."

"So you want me here?" I asked my eyebrows rising.

"Of course, why wouldn't I…"

"Well why would you?" I asked. I learnt the hard way that guys actually never really _want_ you. They would say they would, but they never meant it. Every girl, wolf or not, learns that sometime in their lifetime. Only I learnt it early.

"Leah stay," Josh, said grabbing my arm as I turned to leave. I turned to Josh, our eyes meeting once again. Looking into his deep gray eyes it felt as though I was looking into everlasting fog. It felt like I was looking at my future, seeing that is was foggy and anything could change within the fog.

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Josh I really can't…"

"Leah don't say you can't," Josh interrupted again, "you have been through so much in your life that 'can't' should not even be a part of your vocabulary. Leah just stay. Please."

That's when I remembered what I said to Sam the day he met Emily…

_"I just can't… love you anymore Leah," Sam said as tears dropped down his face. At the moment I wasn't crying yet because I thought I could get him to think the other way._

_"Don't say that Sam, you can love me. We've been through so much that you should say that. I love you Sam and so did you, only yesterday," I pleaded. Sam shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them again I could tell that he would never change his mind. That's when the tears started._

_"Oh Leah don't cry. It's really not your fault, it's mine."_

_"Wow like I haven't heard that line before. Really do you expect I'm just going to walk away from this relationship singing Christmas carols and dancing?"_

_"Leah really, if you could only understand…"_

_"Maybe I would understand if you explained it to me. But no you _can'_t. It seems this relationship turned into a whole bunch of 'cant's'. Well Sam, get it straight. If you _can'_t do anything for this relationship, I guess I _can'_t either."_

"Leah I'm so sorry…"

_"Sorry isn't like a Band-Aid that heals broken hearts Sam."_

_"I know," he whispered and then walked away, leaving me alone and torn to pieces. _

As I came back to reality I noticed Josh was still holding my arm and pleading me to stay. I turned to look at him again and nodded. He let go of my arm but still looked me in the eyes.

"If it makes you happy, I'll stay Josh. I know what it's like to have someone leave even as you plead them to stay," I whispered quietly and Josh smiled. I smiled back and then changed the subject.

"So where will I be sleeping?" Josh laughed and pulled me towards the living room again.

"Oh yeah and just a piece of information, you're going to have to earn your stay."

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter of Run Baby Run. This chapter is the end of part one, but it doesn't really matter. It's just sorta the switching of perspectives so be prepared to see some Josh POV. Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!! By the way if you have ever heard of the band Inward Eye I got their signature=] oh and my father met Steven Harper, but that's not really that fun lol. REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N-This is chapter 6 of Run Baby Run, the first chapter of part two. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review! This chapter is longer than usual only because I am leaving soon and I think you deserve it=] So it's been raining none stop here, so please pray to the rain god to help stop the rain where I am! Thanks and ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "So just so you all get this straight, I do not own anything, anyone or anywhere in this story. None of the people are mine, none of the places, none of the songs, or anything else. So please thank Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight and therefore creating this story. Also thank We the Kings for inspiring this story and creating all the titles.=]"**

**Leah: "Finally you changed it!"**

**Me: "I know your almighty. It was just so horrible to see the same thing written all the time." **

**Leah: "I know right?"**

**Me: "Uhhh huhhh."**

**Leah: "Enough talk now one with the story!"**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 6****- _Your pale blank stare it tells me something your long black hair is covering your eyes and you can't see me slowly dying. (Hollywood Ending)_**

The rest of that day, or should I say night since it was past 10 pm, flew by. After I decided not to leave, Josh left me to tell his father that I was staying so he could find me a room. I ended up staying in the guest room_, who would guess_? The room was mostly bare, other then the queen bed and the small white dresser. The walls were a nice ivory color, bare other than the huge window that looked out to the forest. I spent most of the night staring out the window since I couldn't sleep. Somewhere between 3 am and 5 am I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I woke to bright sunlight. It was so different from waking up at home because we rarely had any sunlight, never bright sunlight. You would think being up north would bring less sun, but I guess that was once again another urban legend of Canada. I added it to my list.

As I slowly got dressed I stared out the window again. The setting seemed a lot different from the scene I saw last night. But it was the same window, wasn't it. I turned around and saw that it had to be the same window, since it was the only window. I stared back out into the forest. It was probably only looking different because there was now light. But then I remembered my dream the night before and decided it wasn't because of the light, but because of how I promised myself to look at the world differently.

My dream was only a repeat of my life pretty much, but the difference was that I didn't act all bitchy. It seemed my life would've been a lot better if I acted polite and such. I would've had friends, I would've had boyfriends, I would've been happy. When I woke up, tears were falling down my cheeks. I wasn't sure if they were tears of joy from my dream or tears of sorrow from my dream being over. Whatever the reason, I promised myself to try to be… nicer.

CHANGE OF POV

_I don't like what I'm seeing_, Giovanna hissed in my mind. At the moment I was laying down, Kara and Jesse standing at my side. Giovanna was pacing back and fourth, blocking most of her thoughts from the rest of us. I hated how we could do that. Just hide our thoughts whenever we felt like it. Jesse, being the smart one like always, said it was because we were coyotes and coyotes weren't packs, so we had to be able to stay independent. Kara whined and nudged me with her muzzle.

Even though we weren't a pack, everyone agreed that I take charge. I wasn't sure why they picked me. It wasn't like I was the oldest, or the smartest. I had a feeling it was because I was the guy, but maybe it wasn't. I also had a feeling Giovanna no longer wanted me to be "alpha."

After hearing my thoughts, Giovanna growled and moved closer to me, her body swaying back and fourth with her tail. Her mouth was twisted in a way to show her teeth as she growled at me. I stood up and shook out my fur. If it was a fight that was about to happen, I didn't want to take it lying down.

_I don't want to fight you Josh_, Giovanna barked at me not relaxing her stance. I shook me head and barked a laugh.

_Then what do you want pup_, I growled back, pulling my lips over my teeth.

_Josh don't do anything you'll regret_, Kara whined as she backed away. Kara was probably the one person I was closest to in my new life. We weren't a "thing" or anything, since she was my cousin, but I guess you would call us "best friends." Sure I had other friends, but I didn't really talk to them much since I changed. We 'sorta drifted apart after I started hanging with the girls. I shrugged it off though; always thinking it was their loss.

_Josh I just think this _wolf, Giovanna spat the word wolf, _is dangerous and we shouldn't have her around. _ I growled as Giovanna replayed one of my old thoughts. It was a thought from two years ago, when Jacob came up to Canada. He almost started a fight with us as we tried to reason with him. It was Adeline who calmed him down. After she phased back into human form, Jacob was stunned into silence. I always knew Adeline was beautiful, I knew everything about her, but I never knew she could silence hostile wolves. It seemed Adeline could do anything her mind wanted to do, I always knew she would go far…

_What if that's what she's here to do, what if she is here because Jacob sent her. She can't be trusted_, Giovanna snarled. I shook my head, knowing that wasn't the story. Leah was here on her own escape. She didn't want to be a vampire guard dog any longer.

_What?! A vampire guard dog? What are you saying? She just doesn't know vampires but is their guard dog? This is sweet! So now we know she can't be trusted. As far as we know, it was Jacob who sent down the vampire who killed Adeline,_ I flinched as she spat Adeline's name, _how do we know if she isn't going to send one to kill one of us? Do you really want to lose another friend, a cousin?_ Giovanna was shaking with anger in her coyote form. She was crouched into a defensive stance now, ready to strike when needed.

_Yes Josh, I am going to fight you. Do you really think I'm that stupid? I would die if I tried. _ Giovanna relaxed her position a bit but not fully. She turned to Kara and Jesse and spoke to them, blocking me from hearing. I hated when they did that. Kara shook her head slowly and Giovanna turned to me. Kara's eyes bore into mine, a plead for help. Jesse didn't look at anyone and she didn't posses any emotion. Jesse was good at that; she was always the last one to look for when you wanted a fight. She was so peaceful, her and Adeline both…

_What so you all want to risk each other's lives?_ Giovanna growled finally letting me in on the conversation. The three of us shook our heads. I was about to speak out when Jesse did.

Giovanna silence, Jesse said loudly. Giovanna stared at her, hate clouding her eyes. I knew Giovanna would never fight me but…

I didn't get to finish my thought as Giovanna lunged for Jesse's throat. I thought fast and jumped at Giovanna hitting her of path before she caught Jesse. I bit into her throat, not hard but to teach her a lesson.

Even though coyote's didn't travel in packs, we still acted as we did. I was the "alpha" while Jesse was second in command. Kara wasn't that far behind Jesse, but she was both smaller and younger than Jesse so that kept her lower. Giovanna still hadn't achieved higher than "pup" status, so that meant she still needed to be taught.

_Giovanna you will listen to me_, I said authority in my voice as I tightened my grip on her neck, _you will do as I say and listen to what I say. No more bad thoughts of Leah Clearwater. No more hostile attacks to anyone. Do you hear me?_

Like the wolves, it seemed I could command my pack to do what I said. I had never thought of testing it, never thought of using it. I did not like the feeling of anyone bowing to me; I didn't like the feeling of taking their will away. But Giovanna was out of control.

_I know you hate me now Giovanna, but it was needed_, I said as we slowly walked back to my house. Giovanna shook her head, wincing as her neck screamed out in pain. At the moment I could see, hear and feel every thought that passed through everyone's mind. Giovanna didn't like that, but decided it was the best way.

_I don't hate you Josh, I never could_, Giovanna whispered and her thoughts turned to something I did not want to see. It seemed that ever since she turned thirteen Giovanna had been in love with me. I thought her feelings for me would have changed since she turned dog, but they only deepened. Not only did she have wild fantasies of her and me making out, like hard core making out, now she had to see us together in bed.

I tried to shake the images of that out of my head, but it was impossible. Kara and Jesse just walked on at my side, totally oblivious to what was going on inside Giovanna and my head's. Lucky bastards.

_Giovanna I know how you feel about me but…_ Giovanna stopped walking and lay down. Kara and Jesse looked back as I stopped and waited for her to get back up.

_Why can't you feel the same for me Josh_, Giovanna pleaded. I could tell where this was going.

Giovanna I can't…

_I get it, you can't feel that way. But why not pretend? A little one-night stand won't hurt you, you might even like it._ Giovanna flashed her thoughts at me again. Wasn't it bad enough that we had seen each other naked, not that I wanted it, that she wanted me and her to be naked together? I shook my head and was ready to phase back when I thought of how misleading that would be.

Giovanna laughed and told me to lay with her. I shook my head and started to walk away. She got up and followed me, throwing her thoughts at me. I finally broke and turned off my thoughts. Peace came to me as I could only hear my own thoughts. I kept walking until I was in view of the house.

As I phased back into human and slowly put my clothing back on, I looked up to see Leah looking down at me. At first I didn't mind until I remembered my state. I quickly flung on my pants but left my shirt off.

"What so the wolf can see you naked, but I can't?" Giovanna asked as she caught up to me in human form. I turned to her and put me hands on her shoulders. I felt her heart start racing as I guessed what she thought was coming.

"Giovanna, you're just a child and I am a man. Even if I did like you that way, which I don't, it would be illegal. Please Giovanna stop," I said. I knew it was a little harsh, but she had to learn.

"Is that what I am to you? A child?" Giovanna spat. I started to shake my head as she continued, "I am sixteen for crying out loud! So you're four years older. Big whoopee!" Giovanna smiled and stepped closer to me. I knew what was about to happen. She would try to kiss me for the umpteenth time. And for the umpteenth time I would go along just long enough so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. I remember the first time I pushed her away, she spent a week's time crying her heart out. I felt it was just better to go along even if I didn't like it.

As Giovanna's hot lips found mine I imagined I was kissing someone else. I thought of Adeline and the kisses we shared when she was alive. I guess you would call her my first girlfriend, but she was never my girlfriend. She was my best friend and I was her's, but we had hidden feelings for each other. I would never remember her as my girlfriend, or even as my friend with benefits, she would always just be my best friend.

As Giovanna advanced in our kiss, I could see she wasn't ready to stop. Usually I would've broken our kiss by now, but I felt she deserved a little more time. It wasn't everyday I sunk my teeth into her furry neck.

As she started to move my hands downwards, always trying to make me touch her body, I moved away from her. Giovanna smiled; I could tell she noticed the time difference. I sighed and faked a smile back.

"Was that so hard?" Giovanna breathed. I shrugged and headed toward the house.

"Wait Josh," Giovanna called. I turned and waited as she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Why do you do this to me. Make out with me I mean? I know you don't want to do it, but you do," she whispered into my ear. She was trying to seduce me into another kiss and if she kept it up, she would probably make me feel bad and make me kiss her again.

"Giovanna," I said, my voice not much louder than hers, but nothing seductive about it at all.

"Come on Josh, tell me," she whispered into my ear again. Her hot breath tickled me but I didn't push her away. Again I remembered Adeline and sighed. Giovanna took this differently and started kissing my neck. At first I didn't push her away. I was decided if I should push her away or not. Finally she found my lips again and grabbed my hands with hers. She pulled my hands and left them around her neck. I pushed her away then.

"You're behaving well today Josh," Giovanna whispered again. Always seductive and always trying to get more.

"And you're not behaving well today at all. Giovanna I don't like you that way." Giovanna laughed and buried her face in my shoulder. Soon she was kissing my shoulder.

"Giovanna," I said sternly and she stopped. She looked up at me and pushed away.

"Fine Josh, your lose," she said and walked away.

I smiled triumphal and walked into my house. Kara was shaking her head at me but Jesse knew what I actually felt for Giovanna. She understood.

Kara, probably reading Jesse's mind, nodded and held out a plate of food. I smiled, happy someone saved me some breakfast.

"Hey Josh," Leah said as I sat down beside her. Today she looked different, I noticed, but I didn't get how.

"Hey, how was your sleep?" I asked. Leah shrugged and took a sip of her orange juice.

"It was okay I guess. Weird waking up to sun though." I laughed with her and then fell silent. I guessed she was probably thinking about what I thinking about too. Kara laughed, reading our minds.

"Sorry about that," I told Leah. She laughed again.

"No worries. You're not the first guy I've seen naked." I laughed too, thinking how weird it must've been for Leah being in a pack full of guys.

"Are you ever going to run with us?" I asked, changing the subject. Leah shrugged and then laughed.

"Hoping to get a glance or something?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Flirting obviously. I decided to go along.

"Just a little," I replied smiling.

"Hmm, well maybe I'm just going to let you suffer and not show you," she said. I pouted.

"Awe, no fair." Leah smiled and took another sip of her orange juice.

"'Nothing's fair, in love and war,'" she said quoting some famous line. I rolled my eyes.

"So what is this then? Love or war?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Both."

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter of Run Baby Run. I hoped you liked Josh's POV because it was so much fun to write=] Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!! So if you are looking for new books to read, read It's Kinda a Funny Story or Just Listen or Speak! Great books. Also while I'm recommending things, if you need something new to listen to other than Poker Face (grrr) and "I Shave my Head For Attention" (Britney Spears) try listening to Gregory and the Hawk or The Postal Service! My dog wants to say something- b vccccccccccccccccccccc xzbmzznnnnnnnn. REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N-This is chapter 7 of Run Baby Run. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. I'm back from up north and now there is no more rain!!! Except now its like 30ª C like everyday and it's so hard to do anything in the heat. Good thing I live near a river =] ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "So just so you all get this straight, I do not own anything, anyone or anywhere in this story. None of the people are mine, none of the places, none of the songs, or anything else. So please thank Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight and therefore creating this story. Also thank we the Kings for inspiring this story and creating all the titles. =]"**

**Leah: "Did you pass Clearwater Country again?"**

**Me: "No not this time. But I did go to Pigeon Lake." **

**Leah: "Yes but that's not Clearwater lake."**

**Me: "I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who drives so yeah."**

**Leah: "You should be sorry. Now on with the best chapter yet =]."**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 7****- **_**There are things I can't tell you feelings I've had for so long (The Distance That Killed Us)**_

There's a room in my house that I call the "conference" room. It's the room my father spends the most time in and it's the room the pack and I discuss things in. It was the room I first brought Leah into.

That's where Jesse, Kara, Leah and I were and my father came in carrying three cans of paint. I sighed, knowing that my father had a lot of work up his selves for us.

"What are we doing today dad? Painting some widows wall that got graffitied?" I asked putting my arms over my head and stretching. I didn't get why but I always felt more powerful while I sat in my father's chair in the conference room. It was probably because my father, the chief of Chinika nation, sat in it while he decided what to do about the latest dilemma. Or maybe it was because someday I would have a chair like it in my house, a place where I sat and decided what to do about the latest dilemma.

Most people, coyotes and wolves included, would be worried about becoming the chief of a whole nation one day. I couldn't be more overjoyed. Just the thought of being known for something amazing made me smile. I was excited to become the hero in this fairytale I call life.

"No you're going to be painting fences," my father said, a smile crossing his face. My arms dropped as my face dropped. Painting… fences.

"When did the coyotes ever peel paint off of fences? I thought we only fixed what we broke?" Kara said, her voice slightly whiny. My father shook his head and chuckled.

"Would you rather rebuild the fence 'Vanna just broke today?" My father said, using his pet name on Giovanna. I shook with anger, hearing she broke something… again.

"No painting is good," Jesse said fast. We all nodded with her, other than Leah who was looking lost. That's when I remembered she had no clue about what we were talking about.

"Leah we have to do chore type things around Morley because the young coyotes break things and the people don't like Morley looking run down. Just so you know," I said looking at Leah. It seemed like it was the first time I noticed her eyes were a deep brown that made you feel like you were falling though a forest at 100 m/ph, surrounded by eyelashes that reminded me of a feather duster. I had to admit she was gorgeous, even though most guys would say she was hot, and she seemed to be strong. She had the characteristic of "I won't give a crap" to her.

"I got that," Leah said turning her head. I blinked and looked around. For some reason it was hard to turn away from Leah, like her eyes glued me to looking at her.

"So Mr. Copper, are we all working together or what?" Kara said, still to frightened to call my dad by his first name. Not that my dad minded, I think he actually enjoyed hearing "Mr. Copper" come out of peoples mouths.

"Pairs. Josh you go with Leah and teach her what to do okay?" my father said nodding to me. I nodded back and stood up. I went and grabbed one of the white paint cans as Leah stood up and followed me.

"Josh also take the red paint as you're at it. Be creative with it, Morley needs something unique to it." I nodded and grabbed the red paint can with my other hand. Leah then took it out of my hand and raised her eyebrows, I smiled back.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So are we just going to keep passing petty conversation between the two of us, or is this conversation actually going to go somewhere?" Leah said as we finished painting half of the fence. I looked up at Leah and smiled.

"What you don't like small talk?" I asked raising my right eyebrow. Leah rolled her eye and continued on the post she was on.

"So what happened to your mother?" Leah asked politely. I shrugged my shoulders.

"'Dunno. Once I was born and able to live without her she took my older brother and left with him. I don't even remember her, I couldn't even talk when she was around."

"Oh I'm sorry," Leah said, her voice dropping. Silence followed and I laughed.

"No reason to be sorry. If she didn't want to be around, then it was better she left. It's not like she was kidnapped or something. Shame she had to take my brother though, but life is tough you know?" Leah nodded and stopped painting. She put the brush back into the can and sat down. I sat down beside her after I dropped my brush in the paint too.

"You have a brother right?" I asked. Leah nodded. "Well what's he like?"

"He probably misses me right now," Leah said quietly. "He's probably the only one though."

"I would miss you if you weren't here beside me," I said quietly, a little smile playing on my face. Leah smiled too and turned to me, her eyes hypnotizing me again.

"You wouldn't miss me if you were inside my head," she said laughing a little. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why don't you let me in your head for a while then?"

"How about you tell me about your life a little you know? Girlfriends, school? You know, normal stuff?"

"Doubt anything that comes from my mouth is normal. I'll give it a try though," I took a breath, "So before I became a coyote I was seventeen, so since I don't age that's how old I am now. I was doing average in school, had a couple of friends, I 'dunno just lived a normal life. And I had this one friend who was my best friend, and amazingly she became a coyote before me. It was Adeline and well she was my best friend. I don't really no how to describe her. She wasn't super pretty, but she wasn't ugly or average. Well once we both hit this moment in life, I started to feel something for her. She felt the same for me, but we didn't want to date because we were afraid it would ruin our friendship.

"Then we both changed into coyotes and tried the relationship thing out. It actually worked pretty well but then that vampire came… I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Because we're friends and it's nice to hear each other's experiences," Leah smiled and then stood up and got back to work with painting the fence. We didn't really speak much after that until we were finished.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's missing something," Leah said sticking the end of her finger in her mouth. It made her look more innocent and cute in a little kid cute way.

"What's it missing?" I asked walking up to Leah. She kneeled down and grabbed the red paint, dipping a paintbrush into it and started to paint one of the fence posts red.

"What are you doing?" I asked, alarmed that she was ruining our masterpiece.

"Shh," Leah said quietly and I stayed silent until she was finished.

"What do you think?" She asked me, her face gleaming.

"What's it supposed to do?" I asked like an idiot.

"Nothing really. It's supposed to stand for me in a way. See fences in the first place are different from everything else around it, like the wolves. But this red post is even more different because it's not the same as the other posts. It's a misfit among misfits," she said biting her bottom lip afterwards.

"Like me too," I whispered and Leah looked at me and nodded. I smiled at her, and she smiled back but she looked deep in thought.

"I'll meet you back at the house okay?" Leah said as she stood up again.

"Where are you going?" I asked but she was already gone. I was thinking about following her, but I decided she wouldn't be gone forever.

**LEAH POV**

As I phased into a wolf, it felt nice to feel my wild self come out. The only thing that sucked was that I wasn't alone.

_Leah_

_Leah._

_Leah._

_Leah_, Seth sighed after everyone else.

_Hey guys how is it? _I asked casually.

_Where are you?_ Jacob asked his voice not full of authority.

_Away_, I said and kept my thoughts away.

_What are you so happy about? You haven't burst into anger yet_, Embry chuckled.

_ I miss you too Embry_, I said with sarcasm.

_I'm happy to see you happy Leah_, Jacob whispered.

_Thanks. So Seth how are you?_ I asked.

_I miss you Leah. But I'm good. I wish you would come home but if you're happy then, well that's good._ I smiled knowing my brother was fine.

_So Jacob what did you exactly encounter up in Canada_, I asked. Jacob froze and than smiled.

_Elk, snow, bears. You know Canadian stuff. _

_There sure are a lot of coyotes here though. They are like mini wolves aren't they? _

Jacob's thoughts flashed to images of Josh and a coyote I didn't know.

_Who's that_, Seth said. He seemed to be the only one to hear me say Josh.

_What?_ Jacob asked confused.

_Leah she said a name, I think it was Josh_. My mind flashed to images of the fences one red post and Josh's smile. I could feel my mental wall falling down.

_No I said Jake, Seth_, I said praying for my wall to stay up.

_Leah what's going on?_ Jacob asked as I tried to build my wall up again. Flickers of images kept escaping though.

_I have to go_, I said and phased back. I sighed once my mind was to myself and started to make my way back to Josh's house.

**JOSH POV**

"You like her don't you Josh?" Kara said as I walked into the conference room. I turned to her and started to shake my head. "Don't deny it Josh."

Instead of answering out loud I spoke to her in my mind, hoping she would get what I said.

_I 'dunno, I don't really know her._

"You know her life story pretty much. You like her."

_And if I do?_

"Then good for you."

_And if I don't?_

"Then you are lying. And she's coming in the door right now. Go meet her, she wants to talk to you." I nodded and left Kara to go see Leah. I stopped her just as she was coming in the door.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked as Kara had told me. I nodded and pulled her outside. We stopped walking at our meeting spot.

"Can I tell you something first?" I asked pulling her down to sit with me on a log. Leah nodded and turned to me. My heart started speeding up, so what Kara assumed was right.

"Kara told me something…"

"What did she tell you?"

"Something about myself don't worry. She told me that I liked you. I didn't believe her, but now we are sitting here and I cant deny the fact."

"What are you saying?" Leah asked, her cheeks blushing. Instead of answering I showed.

As my lips met Leah's I still couldn't tell if she was ready for this or not. I didn't dare open my eyes to see if she was shocked or not because by the time I thought maybe I should I already had my answer.

Kissing Leah wasn't like my petty kisses with Giovanna, but rather emotion sparked in all directions. Leah's lips seemed to be molded to be just the right shape for mine, like they were made for each other. I felt the world disappear around us and it felt like nothing else mattered. It felt as though we were the only ones around for miles and miles, until I heard a gasp that turned into a growl behind Leah.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the seventh chapter of Run Baby Run. Sorry about the evil cliffhanger at the end. Hey but now you can review and guess what's going to happen in chapter eight!!! Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!! So if you are looking for another good book to read, read Nineteen Minutes! It's by the same person who wrote "My Sister's Keeper" which I have to say is a great movie. Don't read it if you can't handle lots of death and just not happy situations. REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N-This is chapter 8 of Run Baby Run. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. I'm back from up north and now there is no more rain!!!(on friday, today on wednesday it is rain rain rain:[) Except now its like 30ª C like everyday and it's so hard to do anything in the heat(also on like friday. right now it is like 10ªC). Good thing I live near a river =] ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "So just so you all get this straight, I do not own anything, anyone or anywhere in this story. None of the people are mine, none of the places, none of the songs, or anything else. So please thank Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight and therefore creating this story. Also thank we the Kings for inspiring this story and creating all the titles. =]"**

**Leah: "Did you pass Clearwater Country again?"**

**Me: "No not this time. But I did go to Pigeon Lake." **

**Leah: "Yes but that's not Clearwater lake."**

**Me: "I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who drives so yeah."**

**Leah: "You should be sorry. Now on with the best chapter yet =]."**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 7****- **_**There are things I can't tell you feelings I've had for so long (The Distance That Killed Us)**_

The growl seemed to intensify in the couple of seconds as I tried to ignore it. I didn't want my moment to be ruined and it seemed that Leah didn't hear the growl or was ignoring it.

I opened my eyes to see Giovanna standing behind Leah, but she wasn't human. She didn't seem to be ready to attack until she sprang.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Giovanna seemed to freeze in midair and Leah seemed to push away from me and phase very slowly. My whole body felt frozen in time.

As Giovanna hit Leah, her teeth just missing her throat, everything sped up again. Leah seemed to be more advanced than Giovanna, so she got Giovanna more often than Giovanna got her. But that doesn't mean Leah was going to come out unhurt.

Finally my mind clicked together and I phased crashing into the fighting wolf and coyote.

As I pulled Giovanna off of Leah, Giovanna letting me, I called out to Kara and Jesse by letting out a coyote yip. Soon their thoughts flooded mine. I told them to hurry to me and take Giovanna away. Very soon they were there and then gone, leaving Leah and me alone.

Instead of phasing right away, I walked over to Leah and tapped her with my nose. She looked up at me her eyes showing pain. I whined and laid beside her, waiting for her to get up. It took her a while but finally she stood up shaking out her fur. I stood up too and looked her in the eyes, trying to communicate.

Leah? I said in my mind, hoping she could hear me. She looked at me and then phased back. I followed her and then remembered we both exploded our clothing. Any other time I would've been overjoyed but I could feel the sorrow in the air.

"Leah?" I asked and walked up to her. At the moment she was on the ground, her knees brought up to her chin. She looked up at me and faked a smile. I sat down beside her and looked her in the eyes again.

I could see that her eyes were glossy and it looked like she was about to cry. I felt a stab of pain as I realized this.

"Leah I'm sorry, I should've known Giovanna…"

"Josh it's okay. I don't care about the whole Giovanna thing, she didn't hurt me much," she looked down at the already healing bite on her leg.

"Than what's wrong Leah?" I asked, feeling that stab of pain again.

"Nothing's wrong Josh. Everything is perfect." False happiness layered her voice. I turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Leah don't lie. Tell me what's wrong and I can help. I can make Giovanna leave…"

"Josh anything you do can't help me now," Leah said and I felt the truth in all her words.

"Leah just tell me…"

"Josh I need to leave," Leah said. I shook my head and told her "no."

"I'm not saying I want to leave, but I don't have a choice. I knew my life couldn't let me be happy."

"Leah what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I was happy here with you and everything, but now… now I have to leave." Leah was crying now and each tear felt like a knife was going into my heart a little more. I shook my head and opened my mouth.

"Josh I don't get it. Why do you care so much about me? I'm just like Giovanna and Kara and Jesse, but I'm ruined. I'm broken and not able to fix, but here you are trying to fix me anyways. You should learn that I'm like a forest after a forest fire. I'm burnt and you can't fix something that's burnt." Each word hit my like a bullet, bringing a new pain to my body. I now knew what it felt like to be dying.

"Leah, I care because you need someone to care. And you aren't like the girls, you are different. You're funny and smart and strong and you. And a burnt fire lives on Leah. After a while it lives again, so, so can you." I was crying then, the pain too much to bear.

"Don't cry for me Josh. There is no reason. There are other people out there and…"

"But Leah those girls aren't you and…"

"Yeah that's why you shouldn't be upset. You can move on when I'm gone and it'll be fine." Leah wiped her face and tried to stop crying. I turned away from Leah and felt her words sink in. _You can move on…_ there was no truth in her words. But she wasn't lying, she truly believed I was able to move on, but that wasn't the truth.

"Leah I can't do that," I said, turning back to her.

"What do you mean Josh of course you can." Again no truth in those words.

"Leah I know you believe that, but I can't see the truth in your words."

"What are you saying Josh?"

"I'm not quite sure but I think it means I'm more like you then we thought…"

"What?"

"Shh. Maybe I'm more like a male wolf then I thought. Because your pain is my pain. I feel this connection to you that is very strong. Maybe I… imprinted but just more subtly," I said as I watching Leah's expression change. It didn't.

"No you couldn't have."

"But Leah then why do I feel that you're lying?"

"Because maybe you're imagining that."

–Silence–

"Josh?" Leah whispered quietly. I looked up at her. "Josh I have to leave."

"I know," I whispered back, "but before you leave can you say something for me?"

"Anything Josh."

"Can you say 'Josh you imprinted on me?'"

"Why…?"

"Please just do it."

"Josh you imprinted on me. Is that good?" I nodded, feeling the truth of her words.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked her. She paused and then shook her head.

"I thought you had to though?"

"Not 'til tomorrow night. Jake gave me the command."

"Then why did you say you had to now?"

"I was going to but I can't leave you. I can't leave someone who actually cares about me for someone who doesn't." Leah looked away.

"So are you saying you believe I imprinted on you?" Leah turned back to look at me.

"No, but I believe you love me." I smiled and she looked away, blushing. That's when I remembered we were both naked, expressing our feelings for each other. I laughed.

"You're just going to laugh, not tell me anything?" Leah said her voice back to it sarcastic tone. I pulled her to me and started to kiss her. I pulled away only after a couple seconds and looked at her.

"Of course I love you Leah, you are my imprint and all." Leah groaned and looked at me.

"I'm not saying anything back just yet Josh. But could you leave and get me some clothing from my bag?"

"Oh because I love you're going to make me do your dirty work?"

"Yep, pretty much." I then got up and walked away.

**And thats chapter eight. Sorry for the long wait, but i acutally had this chapter finished on Friday but I've been having the WORST week ever so i havent put it up today. You're lucky i finished it before last night or else it would be a chapter full of angry, depressed things. Anyways please review and such cause i love you :] i'll try to update again soon! REVIEW!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N-This is chapter 9 of Run Baby Run. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. It is also the last chapter of part two. Like before it really isn't like a big thing, changing parts, it's just how I planned the story. Really hope you enjoy this chapter though because it is like, wow. School starts in like 2 weeks or so :[ but I'll try to do at least one more chapter :] ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "Everyone should know by now, but incase they aren't the smartest, I do not own anything, anyone or anywhere in this story. None of the people are mine, none of the places, none of the songs, or anything else. So please thank Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight and therefore creating this story. Also thank We the Kings for inspiring this story and creating all the titles. =]"**

**Leah: "Speaking of We the Kings, weren't they at Warp Tour?"**

**Me: "Yes they were."**

**Leah: "We'll did you see them?"**

**Me: "NO :[ I didn't go sadly, but my friend did and she said they were amazing."**

**Leah: "Ahh well that sucks huh? Well there's always next year."**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 9****- **_**You're all I have without you I drown (Part of Me)**_

"Josh what happened?" Kara ran out to me with clothing for both Leah and I. Kara was really the only one of us that didn't care about seeing each other naked.

"Nothing," I said, grabbing the clothes and dressing into mine. Kara looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Something happened Josh, or else your face wouldn't be stained with tears." I winced and wiped at my face. "Josh just tell me."

"Okay well me and Leah were… together and Giovanna came and got a little mad and jumped at Leah. Leah was fasted and phased but still didn't get away unhurt. Giovanna left a mark on her leg." I paused not really wanting to tell Kara the rest. She looked at me and made a movement that meant she wanted to hear the rest. I continued, "And when Leah phased her alpha was there and commanded Leah to go back to La Push tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry Josh," Kara whispered. I smiled and shook my head.

"Kara it'll be fine. I think."

"I don't think it will be," Kara said, still keeping her voice quiet. Feeling the truth in her words I nodded.

**LEAH POV**

**_THE FIGHT_**

_A gasp turned to a growl, a growl into a fight, a fight into a defeat._

After Kara and Jesse took Giovanna away, I limped over to a grassy area and fell to the ground. Voices were flying in my head.

_Leah are you okay_, Seth whimpered. I could tell he wished he were with me so he could've protected me.

_I'm fine Seth. It's already healing_, I said looking down at the bite on my leg.

_Now that was something I wish I could've seen in person_, Embry said, more to himself then anyone else.

_Embry, Seth can you leave. I would like to talk to Leah alone_, Jake said, his voice layered with alpha command. One after another Seth and Embry left my mind.

_Leah?_ Jake whispered, _Where are you?_

_You should know_, I said back.

_You're with Josh's pack aren't you?_

_So what if I am?_

_They are dangerous Leah_.

_So are we Jacob. And in my opinion I think I'm much safer with Josh then with you._ I felt Jacob flinch at my words.

_Leah were you ever attacked by one of your brothers_? Jacob asked, his voice the voice of a know it all.

_Jake, this is a pack full of _girls_, do you expect there to be no bitch fights? _

_Leah that's not what I'm saying._

_Giovanna is just a kid; we made mistakes when we were kids. And to tell you the truth, if I saw the guy I love kissing some other girl I would freak to._

_You were what_? Jacob said, his voice louder than before.

_I was kissing Josh. What is that like some_ huge _crime or something. It's not like you never kissed anyone._

_Leah, this Josh fellow isn't safe._

_The hell he is! You don't even know him Jacob,_ I was yelling.

_And do you?_ His words were like a slap to the face.

_I'm leaving_, I said and was about to phase back.

_Stop,_ Jake said, his voice full of command. _You are coming home tomorrow. And don't even try to get out of it, because I'll be coming to get you_.

_Is that a command_, I asked as the pressure of the command pushed me until I felt pain.

_Why yes it is. See you tomorrow Leah,_ and Jacob faded away.

At first I didn't phase back and instead stayed laying down, feeling the pain of the command at full force. Josh walked up to me, still in coyote form and tapped me with his nose. I looked at him and wondered what he saw when he looked into my eyes.

_Leah?_ I heard someone say in my mind. I winced, not wanting to hear anything the pack had to say. Instead of replying I phased back and fell down into a fetal position.

**JOSH POV**

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Thanks for the clothes Josh," Leah said after she got dressed. Just looking at Leah, or even just hearing her voice, I felt as though she was stealing my heart and pushing it deeper and deeper into her chest.

"No problem Leah. Even though I would much rather look at you with out clothes on." I winked at Leah and she blushed.

"I have to question this imprint thing Josh, because it seems like you would rather sleep with me then just be with me." My smiled faded and I shook my head.

"Leah I'm a guy. Even though you are my imprint I do have a sex drive. But no I never want to leave you, even while I'm sleeping." I winked at Leah again and she shook her head.

THE NEXT DAY

After I woke up I ran down the stairs to see Leah sitting at the table with her face in her hands. No one else was up yet. I could feel the knife stabbing me again as I noticed Leah was crying.

"Leah what's wrong?" I asked her, putting my arms around her shoulders.

"I don't want to leave Josh," She said looking up at me. I bit my bottom lip and caught a tear that was falling from her eye.

"I don't want you to leave either Leah. Maybe we can try and find a way to escape this command." Leah shook her head as another sob broke through her.

"Jacob is coming up here to make sure I come home, he doesn't think I'm safe here."

"Well maybe we can…"

"I know what you're going to say. You probably could change Jacob's mind if he was coming alone but I highly doubt that. Since he's been spending every waking moment at the Cullen's house, he's practically turning into a bloodsucker himself. He's probably going to bring some type of reinforcement with him."

"He's not going to bring a vampire with him is he?"

"Probably. The demon is probably coming with him along with it's parents and a wolf or two. I don't see why he would do it, but he will."

"I'm sorry Leah. If I could do something, I would."

"You are doing something Josh. You're making me feel like people actually do care about me. You're making me feel loved."

"Leah it'll be…" at that someone knocked at the door and I already knew who it was.

**LEAH POV**

As the door tapped I got up with Josh to go answer it. I knew Jacob would be standing there as I opened the door.

As Josh slowly opened the door the smell hit me. I pushed Josh out of the way and looked though the crack of the door. Carlisle stood there, a smile on his face.

"Hello Leah it's nice to see you again," Carlisle said happily as I opened the door.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked in a rude tone.

"He couldn't come, he had to stay with Nessie. He sent Jasper, Alice, Seth and me instead." Of course he couldn't leave the love of his life, but he could force me to leave the only person who loved me.

"Why did he send so many?' I asked, lacing my fingers into Josh's.

"Well he didn't think it would be safe to only send a few…"

"Ah he's scared of little coyotes then huh?" Josh said, faking a smile.

"Oh hello, you must be Josh. To tell you the truth I can't even tell you are different than any human I have met. No smell and you're not very big either…" Carlisle drifted off, looking Josh over with a curious eye.

"Carlisle can you please leave me and Josh alone for a second," I said, feeling my eyes filling with tears.

"Of course Leah, and don't worry about you bag, we already have all your belongings. All we need is you. Take your time." I nodded to Carlisle as he walked away and then I shut the door.

At first neither Josh or me said anything, we couldn't. It might have been because I couldn't look away from his eyes, or it might have been because I could form no words to say goodbye.

"Josh?" I said after awhile. He smiled and took my hand. I continued, "Josh, if you really did imprint on me, then your going to be in pain when I leave."

"I know Leah. Just thinking about it brings me pain. But I'm strong and it's not like I'll never see you again," Josh squeezed my hand as he said this.

"But what if you don't Josh, what if I can never get away from La Push again?"

"Then I'll come get you. If the pain is bad enough I will not hesitate."

"Well why can't you just come with me now Josh?" A lone tear fell down my face.

"You know I want to, but I'm the alpha, I have a duty here." I nodded. Of course he couldn't leave, he couldn't abandon his pack, unlike me.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," I said, closing my eyes, so he couldn't see the tears that were forming.

"Leah, goodbyes are like the rain, they don't last forever," Josh whispered and pulled me into a hug. That's when I started to sob.

**JOSH POV**

I knew my heart was tearing apart as Leah pulled herself out of my arms. I knew it felt like I was on fire as she got into a car with a bunch of people I didn't know. I knew my life was like a piece of paper that had just came out of a paper shredder and then thrown in the fire… but I also knew that life would be okay… maybe.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the ninth chapter of Run Baby Run. Sorry about the depressiony stuff at the end, that's what you get when you write a sad chapter… and when so many people are depressed now a days. So I think you should all review about what you think is going to happen in part 3. Will Leah and Josh ever see each other again, or will some horrible tragedy occur. Or maybe, just maybe, it was all a dream and Leah never even met Josh. Or maybe the vampire that killed Adeline will come back but this time kills someone else. BUMBUMBUMBAAAAA the suspense!!!! Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!! So weirdly I'm reading the last Harry Potter. I have never read the other one, but I've seen all the movies. And now cause I read it before bed Voldemort is ALWAYS in my dreams. Speaking of dreams last night Jon and Kate plus eight told me Twilight was real and that the world was going to blow up because of it. Carlisle's great great grandfather was a priest and his great grandfather was a pillow maker. O.o weird dream or what. And also in my dreams Voldemort like trailers and making bombs out of bleach…. REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N-This is chapter 10 of Run Baby Run. I really hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. So it seems I didn't get another chapter in before school starts, but I did get it up eventually! School started today by the way, grade 10, HIGHSCHOOL :D oh and the chapter title today is not a song by We the Kings but instead a song by Mayday Parade. No We the Kings song seemed to work so I had to use another artist. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, PLEASE review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "Everyone should know by now, but incase they aren't the smartest, I do not own anything, anyone or anywhere in this story. None of the people are mine, none of the places, none of the songs, or anything else. So please thank Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight and therefore creating this story. Also thank We the Kings for inspiring this story and creating all the titles. =]"**

**Leah: "Mhh high school. I remember the good old days."**

**Me: "Yes, but you didn't have a sunshine hall now did you?"**

**Leah: "Uh… no?"**

**Me: "AH HA! I love it :D."**

**Leah: "Well aren't you just a lucky kid. Getting a sunshine hall…"**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 10****- **_**Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away. And the hardest part of living is just taking breaths to stay (Miserable at Best-Mayday Parade)**_

"It's nice to have you home," Sue said, pulling me into her arms. I didn't hug her back nor did I sob into her shoulder, telling her how much I missed her.

"Sue, can I just go to my room," I said, my voice forming a slap. Sue let go of me and I walked up to my room.

I had been back in La Push for two days now. The first day I spent with the Cullens. Jacob didn't trust me to go back to La Push, even with his command working ten times more powerful than ever. There he had given me some huge lecture about the new rules he set for the pack. It was true that I had a lot to say back, but I kept my mouth shut… mostly

**THE LECTURE**

"Leah are you listening to me," Jacob said as the demon sat on the floor drawing a picture.

"Hmm, sorry?" I said looking up from the demon.

"Leah I said I was happy your home safe," Jacob mused.

_I'm not_, I though but didn't say it out loud. Just then Edward walked by and shook his head. I rolled my eyes. I knew everyone was disappointed with me, I knew everyone wanted to talk to me about it.

"Leah I need to talk to you about this," Jacob said.

_I get it already._

"Well your not going to talk back are you?"

_Got that right._

"Fine I'll talk you listen. Leah the only reason I brought you home was because it's not safe for you to be around those coyotes."

_Brought me home? No that was Carlisle and he didn't _bring_ me home, he dragged me by my hair_.

"When I first met them, I was almost killed by them. They just don't know how to control themselves."

And you do?

"Bringing you home was the right thing to do Leah. I know you hate me for it, but if I didn't, you could've been hurt or killed."

Josh wouldn't let me die.

"And your feelings for Josh aren't healthy Leah." That's what got me.

"Not healthy Jacob? And you being in love with a freaking three year old is healthy? My feelings for Josh are normal there is nothing supernatural about them so I think that's one thing that makes them healthy!" I was standing now. Weirdly I wasn't shaking though, I was in complete control.

"Leah what's going to happen when you imprint on someone else? You will hurt Josh."

"I'm never going to imprint Jacob. You know that, Sam knows that, everyone knows that. I'm some freaky she-wolf that no one wants around. Oh wait scratch that. Someone does want me around but guess what, you took me away from him."

"Leah that's not true. The perfect guy for you is out there, you just need to wait for him…"

"Now you just sound like Sam, Jacob! What next, are you going to scar Renesme's little face? And yeah Jacob the perfect guy is out there and he is probably feeling like someone is shoving white-hot poles down his throat and into his heart. It seems like you know how to ruin two peoples lives just by doing one thing." By then I was screaming and a group of both vampires and wolves were surrounding Jacob and me. I could feel all eyes on me while I could also feel tears staining my cheeks as they rolled from my eyes.

"Leah," Jacob whispered, "you need to calm down. You don't want to lose control here."

"Fuck you," I whispered back and ran out of the house. I knew trying to leave was out of the picture. Jacob had made it so the only way I could leave anywhere was if someone like Edward or himself was with me. I made it to my little house in the trees, a new one the made so I was within Edwards listening distance, and dropped to the forest floor sobbing.

**PRESENT**

As I sat in my room, I picked up my things and cleaned my room slowly. Ever since my out burst at the Cullen's house, I had turned into a zombie, or better yet a robot. I did anything anyone asked but showed absolutely no emotion. I kept all my emotions locked up inside my head, so I couldn't even feel them.

**JOSH POV**

_Josh I'm sorry I couldn't control myself_, Giovanna whined as she padded behind.

_Yep_, I said with no emotion.

_Josh please forgive me!_ Giovanna said speeding up in front of me.

_Giovanna can't you tell that Josh can't forgive you?_ Jesse growled. She was nowhere near Giovanna and I so I didn't even know she was phased until she spoke.

_I never said that_, I snapped at Jesse, my teeth bared.

_Jeeze Josh, ever since Leah left you just been a bitch to us all_, Kara said walking towards me.

_I haven't been a bitch that would be Giovanna_. Giovanna then growled at me, baring her teeth.

_This is what I mean Josh. Calm yourself for once_.

_Kara get back_, I said between clenched teeth.

_I'm not doing anything_. Kara spat back crouching down.

_Kara you should listen to Josh_, Jesse said calmly. I could see that Jesse was running towards us now, ready to defend Kara. I wondered if Jesse would also try to spare Giovanna too.

_I'm sorry Josh_, Giovanna whispered. I turned to her and growled again.

_Josh you should phase back_, Jesse whispered, as she stood in front of both Giovanna and Kara.

_No,_ whispered back and sprung at Jesse, teeth bared.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"I'm sorry Josh, but it was necessary," Kara said standing over my bed as I waited for my ribs and leg to heal.

After I attacked Jesse, Kara and Giovanna jumped in to save Jesse. Luckily Kara was there because both Giovanna and Jesse were not much fighters. Giovanna thought she could fight, but Jesse was more the peacekeeper type. Kara on the other hand was… a better fighter than me.

"Kara don't say sorry, if you didn't jump in, Jesse could be more hurt than she is." I barely got Jesse, only a small bite by her neck. It was a good thing Kara jumped in, I wasn't lying.

I didn't get why I had even jumped at Jesse in the first place. I had never attacked one of the girls, other than when Giovanna was… I stopped my thoughts there. It was hard to think of Leah, even to say her name. Each thought of her brought a new stab of pain to my heart.

"Are you hurt?" Giovanna said, walking into the room. I rolled my eyes, no shit I was, but it wasn't why she thought.

"Can't really feel my leg or ribs. They're healing anyways I'll be up and at 'em soon." I didn't mention the pain I felt though.

"Dosed you up on morphine huh?" I rolled my eyes again. When I think about it, us coyotes were pretty lucky that Kara's mom was a doctor because we couldn't just go to a regular hospital. Sure we had no increased heat, didn't look different and everything else about us is pretty much like regular humans, other than the fact that we heal… fast.

"I'm allergic to morphine Giovanna."

"Then how come you don't feel anything…?" _Because I can't feel the pain of my injuries over the pain in my heart…_

"Can you leave please?' I whispered.

"Josh I just want to make it right between us," Giovanna said, her eyes watering. I couldn't deal with tears.

"I don't know if that's possible." Giovanna nodded and turned to leave.

"Giovanna when you attacked Leah," I flinched when I said her name, "and pretty much expelled her to leave, well it's not forgivable. Leah was more than my friend, more than my crush. I can't explain it, because you won't understand."

"Josh I said I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't always cut it Vanna. Something's just can't be fixed."

"Did you just call me Vanna?" Giovanna said, her voice free of that "on the verge of tears" tone.

"Yes."

"Why, if you hate me?'

"I don't hate you. Sure I'm not… fond of you right now, but your family to me."

"You think of me as your family?"

"Can you leave now?" I whispered and Giovanna slowly walked out of the room.

**NO ONES POV**

The long stretch of forest and plains lay before him. He knew exactly what it looked like even before looking down form the tallest mountain. Each time he decided to visit the west, he always took the same path to get over the mountains and with his impeccable memory he never forgot the scenery.

For some strange reason he felt that something had changed since the last time he was there. Sure it had been two years so lots had changed, but he felt a bigger change than that. Not some mortal change but something that would affect everything including himself.

Listening to the wind, he heard a fait shuffling in the distance. Using both his mind and ears he tried to see if it was human. From the sound of it, it sounded as though the thing was human. The man smiled widely and sprinted off to find the human.

Running was never hard for the man and he was good at it. Within seconds he had found the man but stopped over three football fields away from him.

"Devon my friend, we have missed you so much!" Came the high-pitched voice he knew so well.

Devon stayed quiet.

"Where is your wife, I thought you two never left each other?" Came a deeper voice.

Devon hissed and threw himself forward until he was face to face with the two young looking people.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Devon yelled, his voice silencing the forest around them.

"Please keep your voice down. We don't want to draw attention to yourself." The girl whispered and looked around with a smirk on her face.

"Where is she?" Devon whispered this time, his face looking as though he was going to cry.

"We'll tell you after you do us a little favor." The boy said grabbing his sister's hand.

"What about the last favor I did for you?' Devon pleaded.

"You didn't finish it Devon."

"It's a suicide mission that's why. There were too many of them."

"Devon we know now. And we don't want you to kill them this time. We want you to capture one."

"Capture one?" Devon said, his voice shocked.

"Yes and after you have one, come back up here and we will make the switch," said Jane smirking still.

"A coyote for your wife," whispered Alec as Devon sped off towards the Morley reserve.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the tenth chapter of Run Baby Run. So I hope you liked the surprise at the end of this chapter, I came up with it last night as I was trying to sleep and it was probably my favorite part of this story so far!!! So I think you should all review about what you think is going to happen next chapter!! Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!! NO weird dreams to tell you about this time, sorry LOL! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N-This is chapter 11 of Run Baby Run. Yesyesyes I know I took sooooo long to put up this chapter but I have reasons. One, SCHOOOOLLL :[. Two, my friend came up from Cali. Three writers block. Hope you'll still love me though and love the story :] School isn't actually too bad, seeing I only have French, Art, Construction and Math but still. Also the title of this chapter is not from a We the Kings song either but an All-American Rejects song. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please, please, PLEASE review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "So I think this is like the 12****th**** time I have told you all this but just so you all know, incase you forgot. None of the people are mine, none of the places, none of the songs, or anything else. So please thank Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight and therefore creating this story. Also thank We the Kings for inspiring this story and creating all the titles. =]"**

**Leah: "OMG there is a Clearwater Academy in Calgary???"**

**Me: "Yeah there is I was like driving back from this tree farm and BAM there it was."**

**Leah: "Whoa I wanna live in Calgary."**

**Me: "Eh, the weather isn't really fun I tell you."**

**Leah: "Oh… BE THAT WAY!"**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 11****- _Try this on, straight jacket feeling. So maybe I won't be alone_**_** (Straight Jacket Feeling)**_

"Good morning," Giovanna said as I walked down the stairs from my room. I didn't reply but instead nodded back to her. I couldn't really call any morning a good morning. My leg and ribs had healed over night and I didn't even have a scar to show the damage Kara did to me. I was almost positive that if the pain I felt in my heart were visible, the scar would never fade…

"Mh, I see you are all healed," Kara said with a fake smile on her face. I knew it was fake because when your pack leader isn't happy, no one is happy.

"Josh stop acting like this. You can't live like this forever," Jesse whined. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Watch me," I whispered. Silence followed.

"What was that?" Kara almost shouted at Giovanna from across the table. I looked up from the newspaper I was trying to read.

"What, what? I was just wandering, I didn't. What?" Giovanna said, her voice surprised.

"Think what you were thinking before," Kara said between clenched teeth.

Silence followed again and I guessed that Giovanna was retracing her thoughts and showing them to Kara.

"How do you know what he looks like?" Kara growled at Giovanna as she flinched away from Kara's hostile stare.

"I… I dunno. It was a d-dream I had last night, I didn't know what it w-was," Giovanna stuttered.

"A dream?" Kara whispered, turning towards me. I knew what she was getting at. Giovanna usually had her premonitions while she slept even though she didn't believe it.

"What's happening?" Jesse said, wanting to be let into the know. I would've wanted to know also, if I was my normal self.

"Giovanna saw…" Kara didn't finish, but instead looked into my eyes. I looked back and noticed they were filled with tears. My heart dropped. _Leah…_

"No Josh, not Leah. She's safe… we aren't," Kara whispered.

"Stop talking in codes and tell us," Jesse said, her voice filled with stress. Instead of answering Kara started crying silently, not able to answer.

While Jesse went to comfort Kara I turned to Giovanna, wanting to know the reason why our toughest coyote was crying.

"What did you see?" I asked her as I walked up to the chair she was sitting in.

"There was this guy and these two children. The man was upset because his wife was missing and the kids knew where she was but weren't telling him. They made a deal about something I don't remember and the man sped off," Giovanna said, her face scrunching together when she couldn't remember the rest.

"What was the mans name did you get it?" I asked and Giovanna shook her head. I closed my eyes and then Giovanna started to speak.

"The children's names were Alec and Jane if that helps." I shot my eyes open and my mouth fell open. I had heard those names before, and not long before.

_"Tell me about these Volutri, they sound spooky," I said looking into Leah's eyes. She smiled and shook her head._

_"I don't want to give you nightmares," she said, her smiling widening when I rolled my eyes._

_"Hey I'm a big boy, I don't get nightmares."_

_"Fine but don't come whining to me when you do. So there's Aro, Cauis and Marcus who are like the leaders and…"_

_"So their all vampires," I interrupted._

_"Fine I won't tell you and I wasn't even at the scary part," Leah said crossing her arms._

_"Sorry, sorry!" I said raising my eyebrows and smiling. Leah smiled back and continued._

_"So the leaders had like an army and the two worst of them were the twin terrors. Alec could make you feel nothing, while Jane could make you feel everything…"_

_**Alec and Jane**_

"Alec and Jane? Are those bad names?" Giovanna said. I nodded my head, my eyes filling with tears.

"They are vampires," Kara spat between tears, "And the one who killed Adeline is working for them. Coming back here to get us."

**A WEEK LATER**

**NO ONES POV**

"Do you hear that?" Jasper asked Alice as they were walking back from a hunt. Alice raised her eyebrows and then stopped walking and listened. She nodded and put her fingers to her lips.

She was quite sure it was a moose or maybe a large dog and she was thirsty. As she sped off in the direction she heard it coming from, she stopped when she heard the padding of human feet. Jasper stopped short too and stood at his lover's side. They passed confused looks to each other and slowly crept toward the bushes so they would not be seen by any human.

Even though Jasper could not smell the scent of a vampire and could very well hear the "thump, thump, thump" of the heart, he didn't think the human was… well human.

As the human slowly walked by where the vampires hid, she looked as though she was looking for something. As soon as she walked back and forth a couple of times she whipped out a cell phone and dialed a number. She was too far for both Alice and Jasper to hear the other line but the could hear her voice as she spoke to the person.

"They aren't here," she said, her voice filled with doubt.

"No I've been here for a long time. I heard them coming this way but they aren't here."

"Oh well that makes sense. Well hope you're having fun with everyone else. I don't see why I had to do the more dangerous mission alone," she whined and then continued, "okay fine. Bye." The cell phone was then stuffed back in her pocket.

"Jasper? Alice?" The girl whispered to the bushes. Jasper turned to Alice; his eyes wide while Alice mirrored him.

"Please don't attack me. I'm already in enough danger. Please come out of the bushes."

Alice shrugged her shoulders and stepped out of the bushes. Jasper, still not so sure about this human, followed Alice as she skipped to the girl's side.

KARA POV

"Thank god you listened to me. I didn't feel like undressing and sniffing you out because I don't have the best nose," I said and looked up at the two vampires. To any regular human who would pass them one the street, they looked totally human. But I had good eyes and well I could tell they were not human. One of the reasons was because I couldn't hear their thoughts, which both excited and frightened me.

"Who are you?" Alice asked her face pinched together. I laughed, remembering they were totally in the shadows about who I was. It was so easy for us to get recognized by the wolves because they had either seen us in Jacob, Leah's or Sam's mind. But only the mind reading vampire Edward would know who I was.

"I'm Kara Feldman," I said and Alice's eyes lit up.

"You're from Morley?" Jasper asked, even though I knew he knew the answer. I nodded and smiled.

"Jacob isn't going to be happy you are here," Alice said, her eyes flashing towards the direction of the house and back to me.

"Yes I know that. That is why I came to the both of you instead of going to the house. Sam's pack and the Clearwater's already know we are here, other than Leah. We aren't here to take Leah no matter how much we want to, we are here because we need help."

"Help? What kind of help?" Jasper asked, his eyes lighting up. Like Leah had told Josh, Jasper loved to fight anything.

"Well Alec and Jane from the Volturi have sent another vampire named Devon after us. And we aren't really fond of getting into something like that… so we kinda need help."

"Explain…" Alice said, looking to Jasper who I could tell already had his decision made.

"I can't right now, just please tell my you will help persuade Jacob when we go and talk to him, because I think we'll need it."

"For sure," Jasper said smiling. I smiled back.

"Wait so when are you going to come…"

"Now because I think it'll work better if only I go because, well it just will be." I started walking toward the house and Jasper and Alice followed, not really having a choice.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the eleventh chapter of Run Baby Run. So I hope you liked the end it made me happy :], So I think you should all review about what you think is going to happen next chapter!! Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N-This is chapter 12 of Run Baby Run. I DIDN'T TAKE TO LONG THIS TIME!!! And the chapter is kinda long. So sadly I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter or the one before that and I was sad. So please please review this time so I can feel loved:]**

**Disclaimer- Me: "I think you get it by now huh? None of the people are mine, none of the places, none of the songs, or anything else. So please thank Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight and therefore creating this story. Also thank We the Kings for inspiring this story and creating all the titles. =]"**

**Leah: "I am like not in this chapter either. You are evil."**

**Me: "I'm not evil, it's just the story."**

**Leah: "Yeah but you're the author so it's your fault."**

**Me: "I'll tell you what. Every chapter after this I will not leave you out."**

**Leah: "Thanks!!!"**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 12****- **_**The view from here is getting better with you by my side (Check Yes Juliet)**_

"Here let me go in first and explain…" Alice said quietly as she left. I turned to Jasper and smiled. He raised his eyebrows and smiled back.

"What?" I asked.

"Well its just you seem so human. The wolves, well they don't seem human like you do," Jasper said, his eyebrows burrowing together. I smiled, happy to know how well we blended in with humans.

"Does this worry you? Is a big scary vampire scared of some little werewolf wanna bee's?" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Yes I actually am. It's bad enough I would not be able to pick you out from a crowd of humans, but also because I think it would be a pretty fair fight between the two of us." I smiled and turned to see that Alice had returned.

"So…?" I said, raising my shoulders. Alice nodded and started walking towards the house. I was both excited and very frightened to be heading towards the lair of many creatures that could very easily kill me.

"We won't kill you," a voice came from behind a tree. I turned, startled to see another pale man walking towards us. I already knew his name from the moment I saw him, because of seeing him in Leah's mind and because his mind was full of everyone else's.

"Okay now this is just trippy," I whispered, shaking my head at myself. I had never met another mind reader before, probably because they were so rare and because I pretty much only knew humans, and being close to him was so strange. Not only could I hear his thoughts and Alice and Jasper's but I could also hear my own thoughts replayed in his.

"That's for sure," Edward said, shaking his head at me.

"No need for introductions here," I said.

"I already know why you are here. And yes I will stand by you and your pack if you need it."

"Well it seems I don't need to persuade you either," I said under my breath as Edward led the way into his house.

This was the moment I was waiting for; the moment I know Josh wished he were me. I was going to walk to the door, Leah would be there, and she would be overjoyed to see me. I knew that she would rather It be Josh too, and I wished it was too.

"Leah isn't here," Edward said as we started walking up the stairs into the house.

"Where is she then?" I said pausing but then following him into the house.

Of course my question was answered once we got inside because there were people waiting and many of them not happy.

"What are you doing here!?" Jacob shouted as he stood up. I stepped back and Jasper stood in front of me, sort of like a shield.

"Sit down Jacob she isn't here why you think she is," Edward said, stepping forward to place his hand on Jacobs shoulder. Jacob shook his head but sat down anyways; Jasper stepped out of my way once he did.

"You are not supposed to be here. This isn't going to be good, Leah will find out and then who knows what will happen." I took a step forward.

"Jacob let me explain. We are not here to take Leah or any of those other ideas that are passing through your mind. We are here for help. Someone is coming to get us," I said and Jacob's face relaxed a bit when Edward nodded, conforming that it was true.

"Please explain then," Jacob said, his fingers pulsing into his temples. And I did.

I explained to my audience about the first time Devon came and took the life of Adeline. I told of the pain it brought us all, and the fear. The fear that Devon wasn't finished his mission to bring us down. And I explained about Giovanna's premonition and everything we knew about the situation.

And in the end I finished with telling them about how Leah had changed Josh. Josh had never gotten out of a long-term depression once Adeline died and when Leah came, we had all noticed he brightened. He became happier and he became more of himself again. Finally I told them about what he was like now, since Leah left. It was the hardest part to tell.

After I was finished, the room became still. No one moved, no one made a sound. I took that as my chance to take a good look at the people who stood watching me. I could tell the vampires apart from the wolves because the four wolves stood out like snow at night. The last person I looked at was Leah's brother. We had already met before, at his house, and I was drawn to him immediately. He seemed to be the type of person that always made your day better, no matter how bad your day was. He seemed like a great person.

I had told Jesse this the same night I met him and she laughed. I was hurt that she laughed at me, but then she explained to me why she was laughing. She asked me how I did not notice that Seth could not keep his eyes off me, that he looked as though he wanted to grab me and never let go. I had looked at Jesse with my mouth open, reading her thoughts of the relationship Seth and I had. It was the same Leah and Josh had, and that could only mean one thing…

"I think we should help," a small, high voice came from the small crowd. I looked down and saw a small girl standing among the wolves and vampires. As far as I could tell she was neither human, wolf or vampire. I blinked a couple time and saw the girl smile.

"I think that if she is Leah's friend we should help her," the small girl repeated as she walked up to me. She stopped as soon as she got to my side and grabbed my hand.

"I'll help you Kara," she whispered and smiled up at me. I smiled back and looked up at the rest of the people. At that moment everyone was whispering to each other or just standing shocked at the girl.

"We'll help too Kara," Alice said, stepping forward with Jasper's hand in hers. I smiled as they came and stood by my side.

Soon enough everyone was standing on my side other than all the wolves. I could see the pain in Seth's eyes and knew that he wanted to be standing by my side. The other two looked unsure of what they wanted to do. And Jacob, well Jacob looked pained to see all his friends to be standing with… well me.

"Jacob," the small girl whose name was Renesme spoke. Jacob looked up from is feet to slowly look down again.

"Jacob come on, are we going to miss all the fun. Vampires are coming Jake and we haven't had a good fight in a long time," one of the boys said, winking at me. I smiled to myself and then turned to look at Seth. His eyes still had that pained look in them as he stared at me and I couldn't find it in me to pull away from his stare. I felt a small blush spread up my cheeks as he smiled to me.

"No," Jacob said, his voice low but loud. I blinked and Seth's face fell.

"Jacob why not?" the other boy said, his voice whining.

"This pack is not fighting for _them_," his voice lowering at "them."

"No Jacob, we can't just sit back and watch as the coyotes are slaughtered," the same boy said.

"Listen to me, we are not fighting for them."

"Well I am," Seth said, stepping forward to come grab my free hand. I felt sparks fly as his fingers wrapped around mine.

"Seth don't make me do it…"

"Sam couldn't kill any of the vampires because you imprinted on Renesme. You can't make us not fight for the coyotes because I imprinted," Seth said, looking at me, his eyes bearing into mine.

"You, what?" Jacob whispered, his voice turning back to its normal tone. Seth squeezed my hand and spoke to me in his mind.

_You already knew this right?_ I nodded and Seth smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Well there you have it Jake, we get to fight," one of the other boys said and joined me on the other side before giving Seth a high-five. The other boy followed over onto the other side, which left Jacob all alone. Slowly he nodded and walked over. I smiled as he smiled back at me then spoke.

"You know how cliché that just was? Like really in all the movies when people are taking sides you always walk over to the side you are going on." The room exploded with laughter and I felt triumphant.

JOSH POV

I didn't get it how so many people fit into Sam and Emily's small house. First there was Sam and his family, which had all together four people in it. Then there was Sue, Billy and Charlie; the elders. And than the whole pack, which was eleven big men. And then who could forget the imprints. All together 23 people fit in the small house. I was a good thing that the pack and I didn't mind having to stay outside, because it was hell inside.

"Do you think Kara is going to be able to do it?" Giovanna said as her and Jesse played pass.

"I think she can, who could resist Kara?" Jesse said laughing.

"What about you Josh, think she can?" I shrugged my shoulders and stared out into the trees.

"Come on Josh it's not that hard to answer is it? Just say, 'I think I can, I think I can, I think I can,'" Jesse said and threw the ball at me.

"I would Jesse, but then I would sound like a train," I said, and threw the ball at the back of Giovanna's head. It ricocheted off her head and bounced back into my hand.

"What was that for?" she whined and picked up and pinecone to throw at me.

"For starting this conversation and making Jesse sound like a train," I laughed and threw the ball back to Jesse. She smiled and started the game of pass again.

"See this is the Josh I know and love," Jesse said and passed the ball to me. I passed it to Giovanna and she passed it to Jesse, great system.

"Yeah it's nice to see you're back," Giovanna said sticking her tongue out at me and rolling her eyes.

"Isn't it?" I said and then smoked Giovanna right in the chest.

"OW JOSH!" Giovanna screamed and I stood up and ran into the house full of people.

"Hey Josh," I heard a voice say from the far corner of the room. I saw through the sea of people until I found Kara sitting in a chair eating marshmallows. I smiled to see she was back and was about to ask her what happened when she handed me a note saying it was time to go see Leah. My heart started singing and I felt like I was going to faint.

I saw through the people again and made my way outside once again. Both Jesse and Giovanna were nowhere to be seen. I turned to see that Kara hadn't followed me outside either. I was confused, until I felt a ball hit my on the back of my head. I turned around ready to find Giovanna and get her back until I saw it wasn't Giovanna standing behind me.

I didn't hesitate and I didn't say a word. Instead I ran up took Leah in my arms and never planning to let go.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed the twelfth chapter of Run Baby Run. I loved the end, did you? So I think you should all review about what you think is going to happen next chapter or just review in general because then I'll feel special:]!! Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N-This is chapter 13 of Run Baby Run. Sorry I took kind of long to update but at least the chapter is kind of long right? Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter because I love it!**

**Disclaimer- Me: "Here we go again. None of the people are mine, none of the places, none of the songs, or anything else. So please thank Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight and therefore creating this story. Also thank We the Kings for inspiring this story and creating all the titles. =]"**

**Leah: "How's the cold going for you?"**

**Me: "It's horrible, we have snow -_-."**

**Leah: "HAHAHA that's why you shouldn't live in a cold place."**

**Me: "Well sorry I didn't choose."**

**Leah: "Well have fun making snow men in October!"**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 13****- **_**Here's a song for the one who stole my heart, and ran so far, that cupid couldn't catch her.(Heaven Can Wait)**_

It felt as though a little man was inside of my chest, slowly picking up the pieces of my mangled heart and sewing them back into place. No wait, it felt as though my heart was never distorted but instead never stabbed. It was like I had gone back in time and replaced my dead heart with my old, in one-piece heart from before Leah had left.

"I missed you so much," Leah whispered into my chest, her tears staining my shirt. For once Leah's tears didn't bring a pain to me, but instead brought joy. I was happy Leah was crying. I was happy Leah was crying in my arms, a place where I could always comfort her.

"I missed you too Leah," I whispered into the top of her head as I breathed in the scent of her.

Leah pulled out of my arms but kept hold of them as she stepped back to look at me. I looked her over also. I noticed how her hair had overgrown its old, croppy style and now hung below her shoulders. I noticed how her eyes no longer looked pained as they did the moment before she left. I noticed how happy she looked as she looked at me.

"You look different," she said with a smile. I cocked my head.

"Explain," I said.

"Well you're hair is a lot longer and no offence I liked it better shorter," Leah teased, "and your lips are a little chapped, but I can fix that." At that moment Leah leaned forward and placed her lips on mine. It was not a huge make-out event, or anything like that, but it was instead a small touch of the lips.

Leah stepped back again but this time let go of my arms. I frowned as I felt her heat leave my body.

"You're in trouble," Leah whispered and looked up at me. I raised my arms.

"It was no big thing, I was drunk and… just kidding. But I swear I didn't do anything," I said and smiled. Leah rolled her eyes and started to pace.

"The Volturi are coming for you," Leah said, her voice pained.

"Way to ruin a moment," I said sticking out my tongue and then continuing, "but Leah there is nothing to worry about. I'm sure we can talk this Devon fellow to stop."

"No, the Volturi are coming. They found out you came here so Jane and Alec and coming along with Devon. They aren't planning on fighting you, since you have three packs of large dogs and a coven of vampires on your side, but they don't want to leave empty handed," Leah said, turning back to me.

"What do you…? How do you know this?" I asked as fear spread through my body. Since I was no longer in pain from being away from Leah and I no longer feared for her safety, I had room for other emotions to fade into my body. I was no longer able to just push the danger for my pack out of my mind.

"Alice saw a vision of them coming before Kara and me decided to come here."

I shook my head and bit my lip. I didn't want anything to happen to any of the vampires, wolves or my pack.

"But don't worry Josh, nothing can happen. We are all here for you," Leah whispered as she crept back into my arms. I felt instantly happier having Leah touching me. Leah's lips slowly landed on my neck as she whispered in my ear,

"And I hear love can make people do crazy things." I pushed her back and looked into her eyes. Leah had said that one word that I knew I felt for her but had never told her. She had said them and I felt total truth in that one syllable word.

"Did you just tell me you love me?" I asked Leah, hoping she'd say it again.

"I love you Josh," she whispered pulling herself back into my arms so she could whisper it into my ear.

"I love you more," I whispered also into her ear. Leah made a scoffing noise but didn't say anything. Instead she went back to massaging my neck with her lips.

"Whoa, whoa everybody lets keep thing PG," Seth said as he suddenly appeared outside. Leah looked up, about to tell him to shut up, but instead stopped herself when she saw that Seth was holding Kara's hand. I smiled; noticing how happy the both of them looked and knew that Seth felt the same for Kara as I did for Leah.

"Did my baby brother imprint?" Leah said, grabbing my hand and walking up to the both of them. Kara looked away, a small blush working its way up her neck and Seth just looked forward, the smile on his face never fading.

"That's not the reason we're here. We didn't mean to interrupt anything that was going on here," Seth said nodding towards me. I rolled my eyes and Seth continued, "but we are all going over to the Cullen's because their house can actually fit everyone. And well Josh doesn't know the way so…"

"What am I, chopped liver? I can show him the way," Leah said pushing Seth with her free hand. Seth laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well just wanted to know how you're going to get there and thought you'd like to know what we are talking about…"

"Seth we aren't stupid, just go along with your lover there and we'll get there," Leah said squeezing my hand. Seth just nodded and started to walk away but Kara stayed.

"By the way Josh, we aren't only talking about the Italian 'vamps but also of the new living situations," Kara said in her "know-it-all" voice. I was about to make her explain when both Seth and Kara walked away.

I turned to Leah and she only shrugged her shoulders.

"So how are we going to get there?" I asked as Leah pulled me into the forest. Once in the forest her lips met mine. This time it wasn't just a peck.

"We should get going," Leah whispered into my lips. I nodded and Leah slipped out of my arms.

"And by the way your going to have to phase and follow me if you want to get to the lair," Leah laughed and walked farther into the trees until I couldn't see her. I guessed she was phasing so I decided to do the same.

Phasing was always a pleasure for me, I loved the feeling of exploding out of my body and into another, and it made me feel so special.

_JELLO!_ Kara screamed in my head.

_NO, NO, NO! I WANT JELLO NOT ICECREAM!_ Kara screamed back to some invisible voice.

_What's happening?_ I asked to Jesse. Jesse laughed then explained.

_We found out we can talk to the wolves. Just have to call out to them and they'll hear. Pretty cool, but we can't hear what the other person is saying unless its you talking to them._

I smiled at this and turned to see that Leah had appeared behind me.

_Leah?_ I whispered and her head shot up at me.

_How can I hear you?_ Leah said, her voice startled.

_I dunno, Kara and Seth just found out some how and well thought I'd try it out_. I said smiling as Leah started to run. I followed her, even though I could totally out run her.

_Cocky much?_ Giovanna said and then laughed.

_Hey it's the only thing I can be cocky about so let me be;_ I said back, my voice kidding.

_Very true young Joshua_, Jesse laughed.

Finally Leah and me made it to the Cullen's house.

**J****acob POV**

I was going against myself. I had told myself the moment I met the coyotes that I would never get involved with them what so ever. I knew they were danger to begin with. I didn't want to help them, I shouldn't have helped them. But when someone's imprint is in danger everyone has too help.

"Leah and Josh are almost here," Seth said running into the house hand in hand with Kara. I groaned and stood up off the couch.

"Jake you gotta be nice. Josh hasn't done anything but make my sister feel loved," Seth whined coming up to me. He let go of Kara's hand to do so, leaving her standing by the door looking unsure. I nodded at Seth and pushed him away.

"Ugh Jake. Come on stop acting like this. Pull yourself together and stop being such a douche." I turned back to Seth and shook my head. I wasn't going to let his words get to me.

"Jake!" Seth yelled and grabbed my shoulder. I shook it off and climbed up the stairs to where Nessie was playing.

Seeing her immediately calmed me down. She looked up at me in the doorway and smiled. I walked up to her and picked her up as she reached out and touched my face.

Images flooded into my brain. Mostly they were of her day but finally she stopped on Leah's face and Kara. I could tell she was asking about what was happening.

"It's nothing you have to worry about Ness," I whispered into her ear. She took her hand off my face then and crossed her arms.

"Jake, tell me. If Kara is Leah's friend I want to know," Nessie whined. I shook my head and put her down. It cut me deep not telling her, but I could see that it wouldn't turn out well if I told her.

"Why won't you tell me Jacob?" Nessie asked, looking up at me through her eyelashes; a skill she learnt from her father.

"Ness, I'll tell you later but not now," I told her as I went on my knees to her height.

"Will you not tell me because I'm a kid? Because I'm little, a baby in your eyes?" she whispered, anger laced within her words. I shook my head, my eyes filling with tears. Nessie had never talked to me like this, it burned me to hear it.

"Then why Jacob? I want to know?" This time her voice was sad. I paused and thought my words over in my head.

"Because sweetie, I don't want you to start loving them more than me," I whispered and Nessie ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Awe Jakey, I would never love anyone more than you. You are my favoritest person in the world," Nessie laughed into my neck. I laughed back and heard the front door slowly open. Josh and Leah were finally there.

**NO ONE POV**

The house was full of everything you could think of. Vampires, humans and those mysterious half-breeds. Everyone seemed to be fine with each other. They were laughing and hugging. Talking and kissing. Only one of the half-breeds seemed uneasy with the newcomers.

This one stood in the corner as everyone talked. Sometimes a vampire would go up to him and talk. Sometimes another half-breed would. He seemed to like the company of the littlest half-breed there. He always seemed to light up as she went and stood with him.

Soon the head vampire called out for silence. He asked to take a poll of how many wanted the newcomers to stay in Forks. Everyone raised their hands but the one in the corner. I could see the pain in the newcomer's eyes when they saw that one of the alphas didn't want them to stay.

The head vampire nodded his head and went on to the more serious discussion about the "evil" vampires coming. Everyone was silent as he explained, and everyone was silent as something was about to happen…

Terror soon broke out when three new vampires broke into the party, a surprise to everyone.

**A/N- BUMBUMBUMBAAAA! I loved the end, like LOVED it! So I think you should all review about what you think is going to happen next chapter or just review in general because then I'll feel special:]!! Happy Thanksgiving to all you Canadians like me!!! And happy not-Thanksgiving to everyone else. I hope where you are it is nice and warm and NO SNOW! Snow is horrible and it should be non-existence in October :[ Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N-This is chapter 14 of Run Baby Run. Wow I took WAY to long to update. I'm so sorry about that its just I've had a lot on my mind and I couldn't possibly write a happy ending to any story. Well anyways this is the last chapter :[ but its very good. Not as good as I wanted but it was very hard to end. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoyed this story. BTW I need a setting for my next story which is a Seth/OC which is not related to this story in any way. So from these towns which one? Or if you have a nice small town that you would rather have, please share.**

**Sterling, New Hampshire**

**Sugar Loaf, New York**

**Georgetown, Colorado**

**Disclaimer- Me: "Last time I will say this :[. None of the people are mine, none of the places, none of the songs, or anything else. So please thank Stephanie Meyer for creating Twilight and therefore creating this story. Also thank We the Kings for inspiring this story and creating all the titles. =]"**

**Leah: "So how's the snow?"**

**Me: "Weirdly there isn't any snow O.o"**

**Leah: "That's so weird you had some last time."**

**Me: "Haha yeah well goodbye Leah."**

**Leah: " Goodbye :'[**

**Title-**** Run Baby Run**

**Author-**** taylorxxoo2**

**Summary-**** Pessimism usually doesn't work for everyone, but for those "lucky" few it does. Leah Clearwater was fed up with living as the vampires "guard dog party" and decides to leave La Push. As she heads north on an unplanned run away trail, she seeks refugee in the Canadian Rockies. Feeling safe and free in and around the small reservoir of Morley, Leah tries to forget about her past shadows she left in La Push. What she doesn't know, though, is that there is something, or things, that are running in the woods of Morley, things that baffle both Leah and themselves. Read to find out.**

**Chapter 14****- **_**Run baby run. Forever will be, you are me. (Check Yes Juliet)**_

It was a strange group we had bashed into. Not only were my targets there but also my kind, humans and… things I couldn't explain. I didn't like the humans being there. It gave me a queasy feeling, knowing something not unnatural knew about the real world behind the safety glass.

"This isn't going to work," I whispered to Alec, just low enough for him to hear. He hissed at me and stepped forward, closer to the danger I didn't want to face.

"Alec," one of the vampires said coming forward. His hands were raised, and by the look on his face I could tell he meant no harm. I looked between Alec and him as they met somewhere in the middle between the two groups. Alec looked… unhappy?

"So we meet again Edward? It seems the trouble is always brought to you. You do you bring it yourself?" Alec asked hissing. His sister went to stand beside him; her small, feline body swaying.

"Alec believe me, we do not mean for the trouble to come to us. But always for a good reason," Edward said back, eyeing Jane before looking back at Alec. "We mean no harm and we hope you agree with us on that." Alec nodded and I felt a jolt of relief flood through me.

_Devon come up here and speak_, I hear Alec call to me in my head. Yes I had a power, like many of our kind had. It wasn't as good as most others. I couldn't harm anyone; I couldn't take the words from their head. But I could be called to from someone else's mind. I couldn't reply back. I could just listen to the words they said to me. It was kind of like they were talking to me, but no one else could hear it.

Following Alec's wish I stepped forward and flanked Alec on the side Jane wasn't on. Edward eyed me then and turned back to Alec.

"What is the meaning of this… surprise?" Edward asked looking back at his family and friends and then back at Alec.

"You seem to have something our friend Devon here _needs_," Jane said, emphasizing on "needs." I started to shake my head as Jane grabbed my arm. It was her way of warning before she tortured me.

"And what would that be Devon?" Edward asked turning to look at me. His eyes weren't red, like most vampires. They were a golden brown, a color my eyes were slowly becoming as I switched from my old diet to the blood of animals. It was hard, and I slipped a couple times, but I knew it would be worth it in the end. I would never have to hear the victim's final plea before they finally slipped into a long, cold sleep.

"He wants the half breeds that you haven't trained to become loyal guard dogs," Alec spoke for me. I heard many growls behind me along with a couple hissed and gasps.

"I think Devon can speak for himself, don't you Alec?" Edward said, his eyes burning into mine. I bit my bottom lip and my mind flashed back to the last time I had seen my wife, Daley, my soul mate.

_"Why do you care so much about humans? Their useless and they are ruining this world," Daley said lying down on the couch. We had just went hunting and Daley was complaining that I never fed enough. I told her I could only take two human lives per month. Anymore and I would go crazy._

_ "Hey it's not that long ago that you were human," I pointed out and she giggled. _

_ "Yes but I can get over taking useless lives, unlike you." _

_ Daley was just over five years old at that moment. Well five vampire years. I had fallen in love with her when she was human and changed her after two years. We had met at the library one rainy afternoon. She was fifteen at the time and working on a school project. I had sat down in a seat next to her, not noticing her until she asked me what I was doing at a library. I had looked up at her then and noticed how young she was. But then I remembered I looked like a sixteen-year-old boy. I remember looking into her eyes and never being able to look away._

_ "What are you thinking about?" Daley asked me when she noticed I was spaced out. I looked back at her and smiled._

_ "Just about the day we first met," I said back. Daley smiled and pulled me down on the couch with her._

_ "'What are you doing at a library? You look like you belong in the sun, you need to tan those arms of yours,'" Daley said, repeating her first words to me. I looked into her eyes and no longer saw oceans of water but instead saw oceans of blood. I kissed her forehead._

_ "The only thing I miss about the human you is your eyes. The blue was such an amazing color," I whispered. Daley looked up me and smiled._

_ "The only thing I miss is how mysterious you were and how when ever you brushed my arm or looked into my eyes, my head swam and I couldn't speak."_

_ "You forgot your heart speeding up and your little teeth scraping away at your bottom lip." Daley smiled. _

_It was the last smile I saw of hers before Alec and Jane broke into our home and stole her away. _

"Devon?" Edward asked when I didn't respond. I looked up at him and then at Alec and Jane.

"Daley," I whispered. I felt Jane's nails dig into my arm.

"Daley?" Edward asked, his eyebrows rising.

"My wife. She… missing." I had no idea what was coming out of my mouth.

"Missing? Where did she go Devon? What happened to her?" Edward asked, his eyebrows now burrowing in worry.

"She… was taken… by someone. Two years ago. She's gone," I whispered, not mentioning Alec or Jane's names. I would be killed if I did, or worse Daley would be.

"And this is why you need the coyotes?" Edward asked. I nodded slowly.

"So the… people who took Daley are telling you to kill the coyotes in order to get her back?" I shook my head.

"No they only want me to trade one for my wife." Edward nodded and stepped back, pulling me with him. Suddenly I felt as though a shield was pulled over my body, protecting me.

"What are you doing?" I asked and Edward pushed me farther into the group of… beings. I thought death would be coming to me quickly then but instead I got safety.

"Are you okay?" A small half-breed asked me. She seemed to be the only creature without a group of others like her. I guessed she was one of those vampire-humans I heard about. I nodded to her. She smiled largely and took my hand. Images flooded to my mind, happy images and talks of finding Daley. Finally I was brought back to reality and looked around. No one was there but the little girl and me. I closed my eyes and looked around again.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered to her.

"Finding Daley. Don't worry Jane and Alec won't go after you. You're safe with us," she laughed. I smiled down and he and felt happiness flood through my mind. Daley was going to be found.

**Leah POV**

"You forgive him?" I asked Josh as we walked hand in hand searching for Daley. Josh nodded.

"How could I not? He had no other way of getting his wife. You see if someone had taken you and told me to do something to get you, I would do anything. I would climb every mountain, swim every ocean." I smiled. I let go of Josh's hand and ran far from him. I was hoping for him to chase me but instead he stopped moving, looking hurt.

"Chase me," I yelled to him. He smiled and then ran after me. I ran as fast as I could but eventually he caught up and tackled me.

"Really, did you have to tackle me?" I laughed trying to get up but he held me tight underneath him.

"Of course I did. What fun would it be if I didn't?" he laughed back. I shrugged my shoulders and kissed his neck. God I could never get over his scent.

"Leah! Josh!" Embry said running towards us. "Whoa, sorry to kinda barge in like this, but uh…"

"Shut up Embry," I said, picking up a pinecone and throwing it at him. He caught it and threw it behind him.

"Hey, hey. I just came to tell you we found Daley, so we are going back. But you seem a little busing so…" Josh was about to get up when I pulled him back down. Embry stepped back and turned to run back to the house. I remember saying something to him before he left but I was too busy to remember…

What I do remember though is that I was never happier in my life, and that I was never going to forget that moment, or anytime I spent with Josh.

**The End  
**

**A/N- Sorry the ending was not the best but I liked this chapter and I enjoyed writing this story. So please review and tell me about if you liked it or not, what your favorite part of this story was and also please answer what my next stories setting should be. Also if you want your name in the next story tell me and I'll get it in there Please if you liked this please press down the little purpley button that says review! And also while you're doing that, add this story and myself to your favorites and alerts!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And watch for my next story! It may be a while until it is started but don't lose hope!!!! REVIEWWW.**


End file.
